P2K II: Lawrence's revenge
by WyldClaw
Summary: my idea of a sequel to the second movie ' the power of one' and the very heart of the WCverse ( see profilefor details) . what if Lawrence the III wanted revenge on our hero instead of turning good? inside you will find AAML romance1 action! adventure! charizard's return! evolutions! still interested? read on! warning: tissues def needed for the second pt. enjoy
1. p2k II trailers and character guide

P2K II: Lawrence's Revenge Character guide, prelude & trailers, by WildTotodile ( written way back in 2002- my very first BIG story- WyldClaw)

Plot: what fueled Lawrence's revenge? I have created a prelude , as well as two trailers, list of attacks and a character guide to answer that . Remember, I don't own any characters. if I did I would've made Misty stayed. If you flame me then, I can use you as target practice for my attacks, which include Slash, Hydro Pump, Ice Punch . or you can become targets for my Red Gyarados, Tiamat, when he practices Dragonbreath, Hyper Beam, Ice Beam, Twister, Thunder & Dragon Rage attacks. Does anybody have any questions? Good. compliments are always welcomed. I started this two part story long ago on September 15, 2002 and I'm proud of it! The things to remember are: " " are when the humans are talking but Meowth is the only Pokémon that can talk like a human, ' ' are thoughts, during the trailers Bits of scenes and lines from previous movies/ other scenes are in _Italics _while the narrator talks in **bold**, , AAAAA is a break between the trailers, prelude and guide. () is Pokémon speech, translated into English. I don't know the last name of the villain in it, so I've given him the name Lawrence Juardian Le Villiyon II: his first name being his English name, his middle name being his Japanese one and the last name is a play on the words 'the villain', which he is. There are some lines from both parts in the trailers. The prelude is set at the end of **_Pokémon the Movie 2000_**. FIL stands for Fire Ice and Lightning-an inside -joke for readers who've seen **_Pokémon the Movie 2000_**. Get it? Got it? Good. I watched **_the court jester_** the other day. What a really funny film. Here we go!

The Prelude:

About two years ago:

'

"That wretched boy will pay" the man said to himself as he glared furiously through his telescope at a jet-black haired boy with a Pikachu on his shoulders who was talking to a woman with light brown hair at the Shamouti Shrine. The man had olive green hair and light blue colored eyes. His clothes, which gave the appearance of a rich, debonair aristocrat, were dirty and torn in some places.

Although the man was a couple of miles from the Shrine, he could see the kid very clearly with his telescope. The longer he stared at the boy the more his passion for revenge grew, the hand clasped around the Ancient Mew card shaking with rage. "He will pay for what he did! Lugia WILL be mine!"

'Boy, you have made a dreadful enemy out of Lawrence Juardian Le Villiyon II. An enemy that will stop at NOTHING to get revenge' he thought as he turned away from the telescope and gazed at the wreckage of his aircraft. The setting sun showed how much damage Lugia had truley done to it. The Aeroblast had destroyed it beyond repair. He had been so incredibly close to completing his destiny. Then that boy had shown up and ruined everything! Who was he and what did he have to do with the Legend, anyways?

All of a sudden an idea appeared in Lawrence's head. Of course the Legend would tell him the answer. He had read the Legend so many times that he closed his eyes and recited it out of memory:

"Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning

Lest these Titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash.

Though the water's Great Guardian shall arrive to quell the fighting,

Alone its song shall fail

Thus the earth shall turn to ash. "

Lawrence opened his eyes in a moment. It was perfectly clear- the kid's name was Ash. All he had to do was keep this, this Ash from getting to Fire, Ice & Lightning Islands. he would have to learn all about the boy's weaknesses. The first rule of war, and in this s case, revenge, was to know thy enemy.

The man knew he would have to rebuild his airship if he were to fulfill his revenge on the kid , but not all by himself. He knew of a man, a friend if one was to use the term loosely who would hire people to rebuild it, but make it even stronger than before, so that once a pokémon was trapped it was trapped for good. But that man would want payment.

He knew the man desired rare & valuable pokémon, but where would he find one?

Lawrence smiled evilly, he had just thought of the ideal Pokémon. That boy's Pikachu was beyond powerful & he believed it was the boy's weak spot. He had seen how Ash had reacted when Zapdos had hit it with a weak Thundershock though at the time he had dismissed the thought. It had somehow managed to break through the force field imprisoning Moltres and free the Titan of Fire, although he saw that through a security camera but again had not thought it of any importance at the time. Lawrence's friend would certainly be pleased with it!

Once he had the kid in his grasp there would be no more interference to keep Lawrence from completing his destiny. What a prefect revenge it would be

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA

Character Guide and What the Shamuti Legend is and means:

Pikachu: This small yellow mouse of the electrical element is Ash Ketchum's first pokémon and because of this, he has an enormously special bond with him. He is the only character who witnesses the event at the beginning of 2K II : Lawrence's Revenge Part 1 and he does the unforeseen in P2K II : Lawrence's Revenge Part 2. Pikachu doesn't like to see Ash or Misty hurt. He is so power-packed and strong that he has been known to knock Rock and Ground-type pokémon out with a single Thundershock regardless of the fact that electricity is ineffective against those types. Pikachu is also extremely fast compared to other Pokémon. His worst fear, apart from being separated from Ash, is being stuck in a pokéball because he is claustrophobic; which means he has a fear of small spaces. This fear gives a good explanation as to why he dislikes pokéballs. In addition to pokéballs, Pikachu despises Team Rocket, particularly Jessie, Meowth and James because they always try to separate him from Ash. This is the reason why he hates them a vast deal more than pokéballs. He is also Togepi's unofficial babysitter since he tries to keep him from getting hurt

Ashton "Ash" Ihsotas Ketchum: A thirteen and a half-year-old boy from Pallet Town, Kanto with chocolate brown eyes and jet-black hair that is usually covered by his lucky Pokémon League hat whose life's ambition is to become the world's greatest Pokémon Master. Ash's name is written all the way down Lawrence Juardian Le Villiyon II's hit list because he brought together the treasures of Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos to the Shamuti shrine, therefore giving the Great Guardian, Lugia, strength to defeat Lawrence two years ago. He is the noted Chosen One in the Shamuti Legend. Ash is very compassionate towards his Pokémon and friends, but he will do anything for Pikachu, his first Pokémon with whom he has a very strong friendship. He cannot put up with Gary Oak, his rival, who irritates the living daylights out of him by calling him "Ashy-boy". Apart from Gary, his main foes are Team Rocket, especially Jessie, James and Meowth. These three follow him and Misty around as always after his Pikachu, who is so much stronger than other ones that he has been known to defeat Rock and Ground types. For this reason, Ash hates them a great deal more than Gary. Aside from Pikachu, Ash also has a Bayleaf who has a huge crush on him, a shiny Noctowl, a Cyndaquil, a Totodile, and a Phanpy with him in the story

Misty Imusak Waterflower: A pretty 13 ½ year-old girl from Cerulean City, Kanto with orange-red hair. Misty is determined to learn everything she can about Water Pokémon. She used to be the Cerulean City Pokémon Gym Leader but now that job belongs to her three older sisters: Daisy, Violet, and Lily, the Cerulean City Synchronized Swimming Sisters who are more concerned about their looks than about Pokémon battles. These three girls are known as the Misty has been traveling with Ash ever since he destroyed her bike in an effort to save Pikachu from a flock of angry Spearows three and a half years ago and has been bugging him about the money for a new one. But she hasn't brought this subject up since she and Ash were heading back to Viridian City so he could get an Earth Badge. She has the only Togepi in the world in her care. She was the first person Togepi saw after he hatched and he imprinted on her. This means that Togepi thinks she's his mother and since Ash was the second person he saw, Togepi believes he is his father. She, like Ash and Pikachu, despises Team Rocket, but for the most part Jessie, James, and Meowth. Bug-type Pokémon bug Misty. Apart from Togepi, Misty also has a Psyduck who has a bad tendency of coming out of his pokeball when she doesn't call him out, a Politoed, a Corsola and a Staryu with her in the story.

Jessie, Meowth and James: The three bungling members of Team Rocket that follow Ash & Misty around with dreams of stealing rare and valuable Pokémon, like Ash's Pikachu for example, for their boss, Giovanni, and receiving a big fat paycheck or promotion in return. Luckily for Ash and Misty, they have never succeeded. Jessie has long red-purplish hair that curls to a point in the back whereas James has short indigo blue hair with light blue highlights that comes down halfway down his neck. Meowth taught himself how to talk and walk like a human in order to make an impression on a rich, female Meowth he had a crush on but she dumped him for a more mature Persian. He was also Team Rocket's Top Cat for a while before another Persian took his place. Because of these reasons, Meowth has an intense dislike of Persians and will never evolve into one. James was born into an enormously prosperous family but he ran away when he was forced to marry a stuck up, wealthy woman named Jessiebelle. Not much is known about Jessie's past before she joined Team Rocket except her family was awfully poverty-stricken. These three's worst fear is that they will be kicked off of Team Rocket. In Giovanni's eyes, these three are an embarrassment to Team Rocket seeing as they can't capture a Magicarp to save their lives. Jessie, James and Meowth all hate the "twerps", which is what they call Ash and Misty, but have formed short-lived alliances with them a few times in the past. Apart from Meowth, Jessie has a Wobbufet that has a habit similar to Psyduck's where it pops out of it's pokeball without being called out and an Arbok whereas James has a Victreebel and a Weezing.

Lawrence Juardian Le Villiyon II: He is the Lugia-obsessed villain of the story as well as **_Pokémon the Movie 2000. _**He will do anything to get a hold of the Great Guardian, Lugia. This includes getting rid of a certain black-haired, Pokémon League hat-wearing boy who thwarted him from capturing Lugia the first time. Lawrence plainly abominates Ash with a passion for this reason. Lawrence will also kill anyone else, people and pokémon alike, who gets in his way. No one knows anything about Lawrence's past, nor do they want to

What the Shamuti Legend is and what it means:

Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning.

Lest these Titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash.

Though the waters' Great Guardian shall arrive to quell the fighting,

Alone its song shall fail.

Thus the earth shall turn to ash.

O Chosen One into thine hands bring together all three.

Their treasures combined, tame the Beast of the Sea

Lawrence needs to get the Titans of Fire, Ice and Lightning: Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos, in one place to call upon the Great Guardian, Lugia. Each of the Titans has their own island in the center of the Orange Islands: Fire Island is home to Moltres, Lightning Island is Zapdos' domicile and Ice Island is where Articuno lives. On each of the three islands is a glass ball-like sphere, which is that island's treasure. If all three treasures are collected and brought to the Shamuti Shrine by the Chosen One then Lugia will be able to calm the fighting of Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres. If there is no Chosen One to gather the three treasures from the trio of islands and bring them to the Shamuti Shrine, then Lugia will be overwhelmed by the three Titans, who will continue with putting an end to the world with their fighting. Lawrence needs Ash out of the way so that he can reclaim Lugia as his own and then there will be nobody there to stop him

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA

Teaser trailer:

**It's been nearly two long years since the incident**

"Did ya steal dat from a trainer?" Meowth asked. "Cause if ya did, ya could have stolen some more useful items for us to sell. How do ya know dat one is da one dat contains -

**Almost 24 months to think about what went wrong the first time**

'That boy will pay very soon' the man glared angrily through his telescope at the jet-black haired boy

**That's 712 days to plot revenge against the only person who stopped him.**

"That boy will pay! Lugia WILL be mine!"

'Okay, I don't think I'm in Cerulean City anymore, 'he thought 'but where am I?"

"Get up, little boy"

"You." Ash gasped.

"You don't care about me at all, Ash Ketchum! You-you meant everything you said to me the other night in the forest. Sometimes I wish you would just disappear from my life forever, which you ruined the day you ruined my bike!" she yelled.

"Want to help me win another badge?" No response. Ash bent down & put one ear to his pokemon's chest

_Scene cuts to a pokeball opening to reveal the title in red with a white border:_

**Pokèmon the Movie 2000 II: Lawrence's Revenge**

**The fan-made sequel to Pokèmon the Movie 2000**

"Misty?" Ash muttered to himself even though he knew it was Misty.

**This time there is more than ever**

Misty felt like there was a knot in her stomach that grew tighter with every step she took but she didn't know why. She just had a feeling like something bad had happened.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA

The trailer

He's faced off against Mewtwo –

**Clips of clones fighting the original pokémon**

"You can't do this. I won't let you"

_Clips of pokemon's tears reviving Ash_

**He's helped save the world-**

"I'm the chosen one?"

_Clips of Ash trying to get the ancient spheres_

"It's right there in the legend. The earth shall turn to ash."

He's battled the Unown-

_Clips of Ash battling Entei and the Unknown_

"If anything ever happened to you, we'd be out of showbiz"

_Clips of Charizard saving ash and battling Entei_

**He's fought the iron-masked marauder-**

_Clips of Ash and Sammy flying with Celebi_

_Clips of Ash and Sammy battling the iron-masked marauder's pokémon_

**Now one of Ash's old foes is back…. For revenge!**

"That boy will pay! Lugia WILL be mine!"

**But he's not alone. There is someone who has been watching our young hero from the start**

_Scene cuts to Lawrence shaking hands with Giovanni & Lawrence explaining something to him, their faces half hidden in the shadows_.

Then as Ash felt a small breeze blow by his feet, he knew what the cats were waiting for, why their eyes had flashed dark blue before they had attacked Pikachu An enormous white ball of matter appeared in the air next to Ash and zoomed right at Pikachu like he was a magnet and it a bunch of nails "Look out!" Ash shouted to warn Pikachu of the massive Future Sight attack,

Misty felt like Stun Spore rooted her feet to the floor. she saw the Persian, its mouth wide open displaying fang like teeth able of digging deep into her skin, run towards her. 'I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm gonna die"

**KidsWB in association with FIL productions presents…**

"It will be okay, Ash " she reassured him. "But, you did save the entire planet again" she pointed out as she picked Togepi up & put him on Ash's lap.

"I never got to thank you for that, Misty, so uh, thanks. I also want to thank you for sticking with me through this whole mess." Misty felt her face blush

(Daddy's gone!) Togepi cried as he pointed to the empty bed. Misty felt a pang of horror as she remembered what she yelled him before she had fallen asleep crying: "Sometimes I wish that you would just disappear from my life forever, which you ruined the day you ruined my bike!"

It hit him so hard & deep that he snapped he did the one thing he promised himself he would never do. (That does it! You may call me weak but NEVER CALL ASH PATHETIC IN FRONT OF ME!) He yelled the last part of this as he Mega Kicked Persian off of him

(Charizard!) Togepi cried happily. (You saved Mommy and me!)

"We know what his plan is. You have to trust us this time."

_Scene cuts to a chair with someone sitting in it that slowly turns around. Just as the light hits the front of the chair, the scene cuts to the earth, which morphs into a pokeball. The ball opens up & reveals red words with white borders as the narrator says them:_

**Pokemon the Movie 2000 II: Lawrence's revenge**

**The action packed sequel to Pokemon the movie 2000**

It had stopped showing the weak waves & now a flat line was appearing on the screen. The reality then hit Ash like a herd of stampeding Ponytas

"You –you killed him." Ash said hotly, his face sodden with tears.

**The greatest sacrifice of all will soon take place.**


	2. p2k II part 1

P2k II: Lawrence's Revenge Part 1 by WildTotodile ( written way back in 2002- my very first BIG story- WyldClaw)

Plot: What if the Collector, the second movie's villain, had wanted revenge on Ash? This long two-part story is my idea of a **_Pokémon the Movie 2000_** sequel . I started this two-part story long ago on September 15, 2002 and I'm very proud of it. I don't know the official name of the villain in it, so I've given him the name Lawrence Juardian Le Villiyon II, his first name being English, his middle name is his Japanese name and his surname is a pun on 'the villain'. If you use it without my say-so, I'll sen, my Gyarados, Tiamat after you! Brock isn't in it. Sorry. this story takes place post-**_Pokèmon 4Ever _**before **_Pokèmon heroes._** Episode wise, this fic is between episode 232 _hatching a plan_, when Phanpy hatches and episode 233: _Due's and Don'ts. _Just pretend there were about 3-5weeks in between those episodes in which they visited a lot of little towns and forests, got in lots of fights and did some training.. I'm saying this once so it here goes: I DON'T OWN ANY POKEMON CHARACTERS & NEVER EVER WILL! Understand? Good.

Author's notes: () is translated Poke-speech . Meowth is is the only One that can talk like a human. **Scene change** means a scene change whereas _italics_ mean a flashback. ' ' Are thoughts and " " are humans talking. Mommy and Daddy are what Togepi calls Misty and Ash. He has a lisp so he replaces the 'r' sound with a 'w' . most importantly Lawrence can't understand Pokemon apart from Meowth, since he talks like a human. I don't own the flashback lines since those lines are from the second film. I made up the Togepi myth and no one can use it without my permission. Whoever take it without telling me first, they can either be snacks for a pack of Areodactyls or Tiamat can use them as targets when he practices his Dragon Rage, Twister, Dragonbreath, and Hyper Beam attacks. It's your funeral err choice. Now where was I? Warning: there are references to my story, Kidnapped as well as **_Pokémon the Movie 2000_**, so you might want to check those out beforehand. This part has amounts of Pokéshipping, (ashXMisty love) a small amount of blood and violence that might scare young readers so it's rated PG. I have toned the violence down. There are a few time times where the characters reference the third movie, the second movie and the second half of the S.S. anne arc . Compliments are always valued. It's suggested that you read Lawrence's Revenge Teaser, Character Guide and Kidnapped and see **_Pokémon the movie 2000_** before you read this Fic . Pretend, Ash and Misty, stayed at the Cerulean City gym for the night instead of leaving at the end of Kidnapped. Misty's sisters are mentioned at the start but that's it . . Get it? Got it? Good. Yes I know that's a quote from **_the court jester_**. What can I say? Great movie. on with the show!

Narrator: it's nighttime at the Cerulean city gym. Our two heroes had a huge fight during dinner earlier when Daisy asked ash if he came because of misty. He's trying to apologize to Her outside her room but It's not going well at all. Let's take a closer peek, shall we?

"I told you to go away!" Misty yelled at Ash from inside her room. He was standing outside the door on the other side. "Just-just leave me alone!"

"Look, Mist. I didn't know that Daisy was going to ask me if the reason I came was because I care about you" He responded

"You-you don't know Daisy, Violet and Lilly like I do. They'll weasel anything out of anyone. They'd make fun of the boys I liked and t-tell me that no one would want to date a little runt." Misty sobbed into her blue tie-dyed pillow. The last thing she wanted to do was blurt out loud to Ash that she liked him more than a friend, that she loved him.

"I had to tell them that I didn't care about you so that they would get off my back about what happened today. I truly didn't mean it" He replied,

" That's a load of bull! Of course you meant every word " she countered.

He took a deep breath and knew what he had to say next- h rehearsed it with Pikachu. "I want you to know that -"he began . Her next words hurt more than a double slap attack.

"You don't care about me at all, Ash Ketchum! You-you meant everything you said to me the other night in the forest "she interrupted, her voice getting louder as she spoke. "All y-you care about is your stupid gym badges and making it farther in the Johto

League finals. You just don't want a repeat of what happened at Indigo Plateau so you just p-push your pokémon past their limits. Y-you don't want m-me around at all! I hate you Ash! Sometimes I wish you would disappear from my life forever, which you ruined the day you ruined my bike!" she yelled

He felt wounded by her words, which echoed in his head as he walked down the long hallway to the guest bedroom that he and Pikachu were using.

"I hate you Ash". "don't care about me at all." "Hate you." "Disappear from my life." "Push your Pokémon past their limits" "Hate you Ash."

That last comment kept repeating itself in his head. He reached the door and opened it. Pikachu was waiting for him in his little sleeping bag on the floor. ( you didn't get the chance to tell her did you?)

"Well, actually, I was ... but... hey, how'd you know I didn't?"

(I could hear her little spat all the way down here even with the door shut. One advantage of being a pokemon is that my hearing's a lot better than humans. then again, it's not that useful when Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest grab me from behind) He stated.

"Don't remind me about those idiots." Ash said as he put his Pokèmon League hat on the bedside table next to his pokéballs and got into the bed. "Next time we bump into those three, they're going to pay for the humiliation that their stupid plan caused me tonight"

(Ahhh, a little Thunderbolt followed up by Thundershock then frying them to a crisp with Thunder.) Pikachu replied dreamily with a smile on his face as he pictured it. (When are you going to tell Misty?)

"First thing tomorrow morning. Goodnight Pikachu." He said as he turned off the light

(Night, Ash) he replied and they both fell sound asleep. Ash didn't know he wouldn't be able talk to Misty the next morning. In fact he couldn't have known two glowing yellow eyes had been watching him from the window.

Pikachu saw a figure sneak into the gym that night so he opened his eyes. he heard the gym's door open (It's just the wind. It's just the wind. Calm down) he told himself, (if it's just the wind, why is my heart pounding in my throat, like something bad is going to happen?)

Then the door opened and he saw an outline of a man enter the room so he stuck his head out of his sleeping bag a bit "Soon you will be mine " he heard the man mutter in a voice that made his yellow fur-covered body shiver so he ducked his head back, retreated deep inside his sleeping bag, almost squishing his lightning-bolt shaped tail and shut his eyes. He kept quiet as he lay still, his heart beating as quick as a Rapidash.

Thump. Thump . Thump. Thump Thump.

It was so loud he thought the man would hear it, but he didn't. He stayed that way until he heard the door close about ten minutes later. he opened his eyes, got out of the bag and jumped up onto the bed to wake Ash up

(Ash, you got - ) he stopped mid-sentence. There was no sign of him anywhere; in fact the bed was empty of him. The covers were on the floor as if the man was in a hurry and the door was ajar. Even his pokéballs were gone. His Pokèmon League hat lay on the bedside table where he put it last night. He picked it up with his paws and shed tears for his missing trainer

**Scene change Scene change Scene change Scene change Scene change Scene change Scene change**

"TOGEPI!" Misty woke up breathing hard and sweaty, not to her own voice yelling his name but to her little pokemon pulling on her arm and asking her something.

(Mommy, mommy wake up. why were shouting out my name?)

"N-no reason, sweetie. I just had a bad dream" she lied. She had seen him in her nightmare- had seen someone injure him greatly . 'It was just a stupid nightmare, Misty. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. But it felt so real and terrible'... It was too awful to tell him about what she'd seen and she knew she'd never tell a soul. Her rapid heartbeat and breathing went back to normal after a few minutes

"Did I wake you up?" she looked at him and he shook his head "then what's the matter,?"

(I was sleeping when I heard Pikachu crying) Togepi told her (Why's he crying, Mommy?

"I don't know. Let's find out," she said as she scooped him up in her arms, got out of bed, put a bathrobe over her clothes as she had fallen asleep in them the night before, opened her door and went to find him. As she walked, there was a knot in her stomach that grew tighter with every step she took but she didn't know why- She just had a bad feeling. .

They found Pikachu in the guest-room. "What's wrong, Pi-" she stopped as she turned on the lights and her worst fear was confirmed

(look! Daddy's gone!) Togepi cried as he pointed to the vacant bed and deep down inside, She felt a pang of horror as she recalled what she told him before she had fallen asleep crying: "Sometimes I wish that you would just disappear from my life forever!"

She knew they didn't agree sometimes and fought a lot, like about how who got them lost and his training methods, etc. she never knew what she'd do if something really happened to him. She guessed that he saw her as a sister and he was like a brother. Over the years that brother/sister relationship had developed into friendship. Then without her noticing it blossomed into a huge hidden crush he didn't know about which made her stay with him

Her jaw dropped as she saw Ash's hat in Pikachu's paws. 'His lucky hat! He'd never leave it behind...'

Pikachu told her what had happened . (And after the man l-left i- i went up here to wake Him up to tell him about the man. he was g-g-gone) he choked . Misty could tell he was very distressed so she held him in her arms. They sobbed for what seemed like awhile.

A thought came into her head "Wait a second" she suddenly said, "If that man said that you'll be his soon-"

(Then he's got to be Jessie and James' boss. you know the one they keep on wanting to impress ) Pikachu finished the sentence for her ( he probably thought I was in a pokeball)

(And Officer Jenny forgot to take Meowth with her.) Togepi said. They all grinned, especially Pikachu.

The big-mouthed cat would know what happened . all it would take to get it out of him would be a little incentive.

**Scene change Scene change Scene change Scene change Scene change Scene change Scene change**

"I ain't tellin' ya where he is, twoip an' dere's no way yer going make me " Meowth replied, staring at Misty from where he had been tied to a chair in the locker room

"Staryu, Dewgong, Corsola, Starmie, use your Water Gun!" She ordered. The force of the sub-zero temperature water threw Meowth back into a locker fifteen feet away, breaking the ropes.

"Anyone get da number of dat Water Gun attack?" Meowth muttered as Pikachu came up to him.

(Where is he?) He asked

"I don't know who yer talkin' about. All I know is dat he's on some airship-" Meowth stopped mid-sentence. 'Uh oh, I just let myself out of da bag," he thought

(Who took him, Meowth? I can do this the easy way or my way) Pikachu declared. Meowth felt around for the rubber bag he had brought with him. "What's this for?" Misty held the rubber bag up

" Budderfree collectin'? " Meowth lied. Misty, Pikachu and the other pokemon snorted with laughter

(If that's true, then I'm a Magicarp and you've been chasing us just to give Ash-) Pikachu's eyes looked wet for a second as he said his trainer's name, (back his wallet he dropped in the Viridian City pokémon Cen-Hey!)

While Pikachu had been talking, Meowth had snatched the bag out of Misty's hands & flung it over him. "Gotcha! I finally bagged me a Pikachu!" Meowth laughed as Pikachu struggled to get out.

(Let me out!) He tried to shock it while Meowth secured the opening shut.

"Dat's not gonna work." Meowth stated and he stopped.

(I'm going to get out of this bag and kick your tail. Then I'm going to give you the Thundershocking of your life)

"Oooh, I'm shaking in my paws" Meowth mockingly said as he to haul the bag forward when he saw Misty, Staryu, Starmie, Corsola and Dewgong block the door. Togepi tried to block his way but Meowth just pushed him out of the way.

" No way are ya gonna to shock yer way outta dat bag. Dat bag is one hundred percent rub-" he screeched to a stop a half-inch away from Dewgong, her horn pointed at his throat. "err , Nice sharp horn ya got dere," he said uneasily, glancing down at the sharp, pointy horn

(Flattery will get fleabags like you nowhere) she said, her eyes narrowed, (and I hate to tell you this but no souvenirs allowed at this gym) she motioned toward the bag. (Now turn around before I turn you into shiskabob) he did just that & then she used her Horn Drill attack to slice the bag open, freeing Pikachu. Meowth heard him charging up and he ran about the room.

(Meowth, look behind you! It's a huge ball of yarn) Dewgong cried and he stopped,

"Yarn! Where? I don't see no-Yipes!" he turned around and found himself facing Pikachu.

(Thanks) Pikachu called over his head to her (I asked you, you tried to snatch me yet again. Now I'm at the end of my rope. You know where Ash is, Meowth I know you-. Hey! Where do you think you're going?)

"uh Da little kitten's room?" he said, hoping Pikachu wouldn't notice that he was trying to walk away. he had started to slink away toward the exit but Pikachu quickly ran over to him and stepped on his tail.

(Oh no, you don't) the electrical pouches on his cheeks started crackling with electricity . the cat realized with horror that his fur was still wet "Ya wouldn't" his eyes went wide as he thought hard about how NOT to get fried. "Um, did I say dat someone took da twoip dere? What I meant is dat he went dere willingly" he fibbed. "Yeah. Dat's it. I saw him as he was leavin'. He passed me an' den he told me dat he had had enough of da moronic girl whose been a real witch lately an' was leavin' forever -"

(Daddy would never say those things, . He loves Mommy and would never call her that) Togepi interrupted. Misty looked fiercely at the cat

"But he knew how tired ya was from getting poisoned yesterday " The cat pointed at Pikachu with a claw, "So he told me ta take ya to him when ya woke up. Dat's da truth so what do ya tink? "

Pikachu, Misty, Staryu, Dewgong, Corsola, Starmie, and Togepi all looked suspiciously at Meowth for a second. 'Tauros crud' he thought. 'Dey ain't fallin' fer it at all.' (THIS IS WHAT I THINK ABOUT THAT PACK OF LIES!) Pikachu yelled out as he began giving Meowth the Thunderbolting of the scratch cat Pokémon's nine lives

"AAAIIIEEEE! OKKAAY YOOOUUU WINN! I-I'LLL TELLL!" he shouted after a few minutes. Pikachu stopped shocking him. he fell to the floor, his fur a lovely shade of charcoal. 'Dis jus' ain't my day' the cat thought

(I'll ask you one last time, Meowth, who took Ash. Answer me truthfully) Pikachu asked Meowth, who didn't want to get his fur fried again.

He answered him this time before blacking out. "Da Boss took 'im an' he's woikin' wid Lawrence"

**Scene change Scene change Scene change Scene change Scene change Scene change Scene change**

'Oh my head. It feels like an Onix hit it,' Ash thought as he woke up with a huge pounding headache. he looked around and saw that he was in a large sized cell in an enormous room. In the middle there was a dark black chair with its back to him. Ornate vases and paintings were placed along steel-like walls. "Okay, I have a feeling that I'm not in Cerulean City anymore" he said "but where am I?"

" Get up, boy" Ash heard a familiar voice come from a figure in the chair, which turned around slowly to face him

"You." Ash gasped when he saw who was in it. The man in the chair got up and walked toward him. He had olive-colored hair with ringlets around his ears. His eyes were the color of a Water Stone, but colder. He wore gold studs in his ears and was dressed in clean clothes that might have suggested that he was a rich aristocrat.

he recognized him immediately as the man who had tried to capture Lugia throwing the balance of nature completely out of control and nearly destroying the world in the first place, about two years ago.

"Yes, Chosen One, I, Lawrence Juardian de Villiyon II or to many Collector. All my life, I have attempted to add Lugia to my collect-"

"Pokèmon are living creatures, not things to be collected like dolls. And I have a name" Ash interrupted, but Lawrence went on as if he hadn't spoken,

". World's rarest and powerful pokémon with the best bait, you' he smiled at him evilly.

Ash felt like a vaporeon had just fired a huge Ice Beam attack right into the pit of his stomach when Lawrence said that. "Keep your dirty stinking hands off my Pikachu!" he yelled at him from his jail.

"Why on earth would I even want that filthy runt of yours, boy? It's far too weak for me" Ash leered at Lawrence.

'How dare he offend Pikachu like that, calling him weak and a filthy runt' he thought

"No, your friend's Togepi is what I desire."

"What do you want with him?" Ash asked the madman whose airship he was ensnared on as he gripped the cell bars with his hands, hoping that they would bend at least a little, but nothing happened so he unclenched his hands from the bars

"You see, boy, there is a myth around it. If it is given to a very powerful and worthy person, then it will give that person eternal good luck and fortune. It has even been said to make a person's greatest desires and wishes come true. You and that girl may have escaped me out of luck the last time but it's about to end. With it, I will have every single legendary in my control because it will pinpoint their every move."

"you? a worthy person? Ha! and geodudes fly. Togepi won't leave Misty. He thinks she's his mother" Ash pointed out.

"Oh, I'll get her to part with it" Lawrence replied. Ash couldn't believe what was hearing; Lawrence was so fixated with obtaining Lugia that he was going to separate Togepi from the only mother he knew. 'A Legendary bird-finding radar,' he thought, 'that's all Togepi is to him'

"She'll want to rescue her boyfriend, that's you by the way" Ash's face turned the hue of a Rapidash's mane when Lawrence said the word "boyfriend".

"I'm not her boyfriend" Ash said through gritted teeth but Lawrence ignored him

"So she gives Togepi to me in exchange for you and the rat to a wonderful organization called Team Rocket-" Ash laughed at this, one didn't have to be as stupid as Misty's Psyduck, at least when he didn't have a gigantic headache, to know that Team Rocket was NOT a wonderful organization "...And Team Rocket has that rat of yours." Lawrence ended and walked back to his chair.

Ash turned his back to him, sat on the cold floor, and got a small photo out of his vest pocket and looked at it. Ash was looking at Misty holding Togepi and himself Pikachu on his shoulder. He was holding the Orange Island League Trophy with one hand and doing his victory pose with the other. It had been taken just after he had beaten Drake, the leader of the Orange Crew. His Dragonite was so tough it had beaten Tauros and Charizard but a few electric attacks from Pikachu wore it down before he used a Thunder attack while positioned on the dragon's head finally defeated. He sure packed a punch for such a small guy; from all the exercise he got being outside his pokeball and the fact Ash used him in battles a lot. As a result, he hardly ever lost, even against ground and rock types, which electric types were supposedly weak against Ash's eyes began watering at the thought of him. Pikachu, his best non-human friend and the strongest pokémon he had would be taken away by the organization he had sworn to protect him from.

"Don' t give up hope, Pikachu; I never gave up when Team Rocket would take you from me. Do the same for me, buddy. I promise I'll find a way back to you', Ash thought as a tear splashed onto the photo. As he concentrated on the memories the picture brought up, he heard a voice he easily recognized since he had countless number of battles with this person that he could pick out her voice from a crowd

"What' s the plan?" Jessie's distinct voice floated over to Ash's prison. He sat up, put the photo away, went up to the cage bars and listened.

"The girl gives me Togepi for my collection. After Chosen one " he pointed to Ash,, "sees the runt, you two stuff it into my shockproof cage before it has a chance to run away and guard it. When I capture Lugia, a certain boy" He glared at Ash, I will not stop me again. Soon your boss arrives to pick up his present in return for the boy."

"Now shoo. I've got to alert Chosen boy's girlfriend of your arrival." They left. Lawrence came over to his cell with a computer, ready to call the gym in one hand and a sharp knife in the other. He smiled evilly as he put the computer on a desk that had appeared next to Ash's cell, opened it up, pressed some keys and waited. While it connected he grabbed Ash's shirt by the collar with one hand and pulled it through the bars until the cold cage bars were touching the boy's face

Misty's face appeared on the screen. "Cerulean Gym, Misty Water- Holy Mew! Ash, is that you? Are you okay?"

'No I'm not, I'm trapped on the airship of the man who tried to capture Lugia two years ago and now he wants to get revenge on me. Call Officer Jenny quick and inform her that there's a kidnapper on the loose and I know who it is. It's Jessie and James' boss!' Ash felt like saying to her and even thought it but looking at the blade in Lawrence's hand he decided to keep his mouth shut. He nodded, tears as big as Pokéballs flooding down his face.

"Where are you?" she asked

"On my improved, indestructible airship" Lawrence said.

"Who are you?" Misty asked Lawrence, if trying to remember who he was. "I know I recognize you from somewhere but I can't seem to place it "

"Let me refresh your memory, girl: Well, this certainly is a pleasure though an unexpected one."

Then it dawned on Misty as she remembered him. Her jaw dropped in horror as a memory from two years ago came up

_"What do you think? Moltres, the Bird of Fire & Zapdos, the Bird of Lightning. . Of course without Articuno, it's not a complete set, but-" the man began. Misty was sickened by this strange man's talk. How could anyone think of pokemon like they were mere objects! It was sickening! They were living, breathing creatures, alive as everyone else caught in the hanging cage. This strange man was talking about the legendary birds as if they were nothing more than a group of antique dolls or a set of books. It was horrible she had enough of this._

_"That's disgusting! The way you talk, it's like pokemon are things to collect, like dolls or stamps. What kind of trainer are you?" Misty interrupted from the hanging cage that she, Tracey, Meowth, Jessie, Pikachu, Ash, Melody and Togepi, and James were all in._

_He shook he head at this and then replied. "I'm afraid I'm not a trainer, young lady. I am merely a collector. I began my collection with a Mew card and now I have all this. Legendary pokemon have always been my passion and soon my collection itself will be legendary"_

" Y-You're that collector we stopped from trying to get Lugia in the Orange Islands two years ago. I thought that the Aeroblast destroyed your ship."

"It did, but why don't we save that for later. Oh yes, I haven't told you my name yet. It's Lawrence Juardian de Villiyon II, or just Collector. Say hello to your boyfriend first." Lawrence said

Misty and Ash's faces both went as red as two Slugmas. A second later, Misty became her regular self again. "Do you know how badly Pikachu has been worried sick about you?" she asked him and before Ash had a chance to speak," she continued. "He's coming right now."

A minute later, Ash saw his face fill up the screen and he also had been crying.

(Pikapi-Is it you?) He said as he put one paw on the screen & Ash put his left hand through the bars and on the screen as if to touch his paw.

It's okay, Pikachu" Ash reassured him as he removed his hand. Lawrence pushed the cold blade across his throat with the other where a thin line of blood trickled down. Misty's face reappeared

"You better not hurt him! He still... owes me a bike" she said her face a little pink.

Ash's face dropped . 'why did she have to bring that up again ? That bike saved pikachu and me from those stupid Spearows?'

"I'll do anything! Just-Just don't hurt him" Misty said

"My ... associates will be arriving at the gym soon to take you to my ship. Bring the rat with you or he gets fed to the Tentacruels!" Lawrence shut the computer off, pushed a button and the desk and the computer both disappeared into the floor. He then let go of Ash's shirt and shoved him back into the cell. Ash landed on the floor and Lawrence started to walk away but turned his head back to look angrily at Ash, as if he had just read Ash's mind

"Don't think about trying to escape, unless you want me to put you in an impenetrable force field. You remember my force fields,? The diamond shaped force fields that brought Zapdos, you and your friends up here two years ago from Fire Island?" Ash gulped. "If you try to ruin anything, I will kill you. so Get comfortable" he ended with a laugh as he walked away.

**Scene change Scene change Scene change Scene change Scene change Scene change Scene change**

Back at the gym, Misty was panicking. "What are we going to do?" she asked Pikachu, eyes moist with tears.

(I don't know) he said sadly and started to cry. He was supposed to protect Ash, not let him get kidnapped. (It's my fault that man took you, Pikapi.) Pikachu said between tears. (I'm sorry! I should have been taken instead) he felt one of Misty's hands touch his shoulder, so he stopped crying and looked up at her

"It's not your fault, Pikachu. Sometimes things happen but that does not mean it's anyone's fault." She said but in her head she thought, 'except mine since I told him to disappear from my life last night & I never got to tell him that I didn't mean it and that I love him'

(Like when Entei took Daddy's mommy and he held himself wesponsible, wight Mommy?) Togepi asked Misty, who nodded.

"That's right, but he didn't sit around crying over it. Besides, Ash would want you to be strong."

Pikachu took what Misty had just said into consideration for a few minutes Whenever Jessie, Meowth and James would catch him, and he kept telling himself that Ash would follow them endlessly just to get him back. He never cried over that, no matter how many times they were separated. It was just like that but with their roles reversed. Now he had to be strong for Ash.

Then they heard a balloon fall to the ground outside and Togepi, Misty, Meowth and Pikachu rushed outside "What do you two morons want now?" Misty yelled as Pikachu saw the Meowth -shaped balloon on the ground, his fur bristling with anger at them as Meowth ran over to them "Haven't you done enough already? How did you get here so fast "

"Lawrence sent us." James said. " he gave us some kind of one way warp title transporter button"

(These idiots are Lawrence's helpers?) Pikachu asked her.

"Unfortunately I think so." Misty said with a disgusted look on her face like she had been force-fed a Muk.

Pikachu got ready to shock James and Jessie (Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shock you two so hard that your hair stands up on end permanently) he spoke as Meowth translated. He fought a strong urge to Thundershock them right there and then.

"We know what his plan is. You have to trust us .We have a plan that might trick him but you have to believe us." Jessie told him as she moved toward them. Pikachu backed away. He had had too many bad experiences with TR and trusted them about as Ash trusted Gary Oak, his rival, which wasn't saying much. He half-expected Jessie to stuff him in a rubber bag or grab him with rubber gloves and run off, but nothing happened.

Misty bent down on her knees down to talk to Togepi and Pikachu. She huddled around the two pokemon, therefore creating a circle from Meowth, Jessie and James. But Pikachu was sure that Meowth was ease dropping and told Misty this. They moved over til they were a good distance away from them and sure they wouldn't be overheard.

"Should we trust these three losers?" Misty asked them, eying the three Rocket members carefully

(We don't have much of a choice) Pikachu told her

(How come they want to help us? I thought that they hated us, Mommy?) Togepi asked Misty, who shrugged her shoulders.

(They don't seem like they want to hurt us. Maybe they've turned over a new leaf) Pikachu told him. (I highly doubt it but I still don't trust them. Perhaps we should have a short-term truce, like the one we had on the S.S Anne. But if they lead us to wherever Ash is and trick us, I'll fry them up real well)

Misty nodded at this and then got up to face Jessie while James was looking around for something in the balloon's basket She looked Jessie in the eyes, held out her hand & said, "For now, we'll have a temporary truce. No cozens of any sort or I'll hand you over to Officer Jenny after Pikachu Thunderbolts you to a crisp faster than you can recite your stupid motto. Deal?"

Jessie held out her own hand and shook Misty's as she said "Deal"

"Here it is! I knew it was here!" James exclaimed as he found what he was looking for and walked toward them. When he reached Pikachu, he knelt down and opened his left hand. There was a pill in the middle. The tiny, circular pill was a grayish color and Pikachu could make out the words TM # 50 written in the middle.

Jessie and Meowth peered over James' shoulder and when they saw the pill, their faces turned white as snow

. "James, how did you get that? Surely it cost plenty?" Jessie whispered.

"Did ya steal it from a trainer?" Meowth asked. the mouse knew the pill had to be something valuable. "Cause if ya did, ya could have stolen some more items frr us to sell. are ya sure dat one dat teaches-"

James turned to face Meowth with such an intense expression on his face the cat shut up right away ."I have my ways. No, Meowth, I did not steal it." he then turned back to Pikachu.

(What is it?) The mouse asked.

"Something that hopefully, will help save the twerp and all of us."

(Are you sure about this?) Pikachu didn't know whether to trust him or not

"Ya want to rescue dat annoyin' twoip, don't ya" Meowth asked him.

The electric type nodded- resisting the urge to 'accidently' give the cats a shock . (Don't call him that- he has a name. And of course I want to save my trainer)

" This will give you an ability to do so. Swallow it." James told Pikachu, who took it with one paw and put it into his mouth. It had a nasty taste to it but he swallowed it. His head felt fuzzy for a minute, like there was a Beedrill buzzing around in it. James motioned for the others to huddle around them. "Here is the plan..."

**Scene change Scene change Scene change Scene change Scene change Scene change Scene change**

Ash was quietly crying the next day when he saw Lawrence make a call, so he stopped so he could listen. A dark shadow appeared on the computer screen.

"So," a voice that made Ash's blood run cold spoke. "How does the plan go?"

"Perfect, Giovanni"

(Pikapi!) That voice! Ash stopped listening to Lawrence. Only one pokémon Ash knew called him that. It couldn't be him, could it? Then he heard another voice, a female human one.

"We're going to get you out of there, Ash. Just stay put and don't do anything stupid like usual"

"Misty?" Ash muttered to himself even though he knew it was Misty. No one else insulted him like she did, which Ash guessed, was her way of flirting with him. He got up off the floor & positioned himself next to the small window on the wall

( over here!) The first voice repeated, a bit louder this time. It had to be Pikachu! It just had to be him!

"What are ya tryin' ta do, blow our cover, ya stupid rate? Dat ain't part of da plan! Yer supposed ta stay quiet an' hidden in here after ya do yer ting!" Ash heard Meowth tell Pikachu. "Yer' gonna get us caught just like dat tw-YEEEOOOOW!" Meowth yelled as Pikachu bit his tail, which shut him up.

Ash looked out the small cell-like window and saw the familiar Meowth-head shaped balloon. As it got closer, he could see Pikachu, jumping up and down on the basket's ledge shouting his name. He waved a paw at Ash so he waved back. Ash wanted to reach out & hold Pikachu in his arms and feel his soft, yellow fur rub against his skin.

Suddenly a blast of fire came from the ship's bottom and attacked the balloon, destroying it. As they fell through the air, a long hose came out & sucked Misty, Pikachu, Togepi, and Team Rocket up like dust being sucked up by a vacuum. Ash turned around to face Lawrence who had ended his call and had been watching them. He got out of his chair and pushed a button on a remote in his hands.

The ceiling above Ash opened up and Togepi, Pikachu, Meowth, James & Jessie fell into his cell onto the floor. "Nice of you to drop in." Lawrence said as he pushed a different button and the ceiling closed up again.

(Pikapi!) Pikachu cried out as he jumped into Ash's open arms.

"Pikachu!" he gave Pikachu a huge hug. "I'm glad you're here. I've been so worried about you, pal, but now I know you're safe," He laughed as Pikachu affectionately but lightly shocked him.

Misty landed on the floor outside the cage with a hard THUD. As Pikachu lightly shocked him, Ash caught her eyes for a minute. The meaning was obvious: get us out of this cage

She got up off the floor and looked around. There on the armrest of a black chair in the middle of the room was a remote with buttons on it. "Bingo." She said to herself as she walked up to it

'That was easy. Too easy' she thought as she got to the chair and started to reach down to get it. As she was about to grab it a strong arm grabbed her and spun her around. A voiced hissed in her ear, " I wouldn't continue if I were you. " She gulped. " look down girlie ".

she looked down, she saw a knife, sharp as a Scyther's blade, under her throat. She couldn't help it- sh screamed

Pikachu felt like the happiest pokémon in the world right then. It was such a frabjous moment. He was back with the one person he belonged with, Ash- Pikapi, his Pikapi. Pikachu stopped shocking him but Ash kept stroking his fur as if to make sure that that he was not an illusion while Pikachu happily licked his face. Tears fell onto his fur from his face.

"I was so frightened, pal. I thought I lost you"

(Me too. I thought you were gone forever when I saw the empty bed.)

"Its okay, Pikachu. I'm right here." Ash reassured Pikachu but his voice was lacking something, confidence and Pikachu had brought the very thing that would bring it back.

(Ash, I brought your hat) he said as he jumped on to the floor and went over to Togepi, who put the hat in his paws. Pikachu then jumped back into his arms.

Ash took it from him and put it on his head. "Thanks pal."

A loud scream echoed in the room. (Daddy, that man has Mommy!) Togepi pointed fearfully at Lawrence, who was holding his knife under Misty's throat.

"Somebody help me!" she cried out.

Pikachu jumped from Ash's arms onto the floor and began to charge himself up to shock Lawrence but he thrust Misty in front of his body, like a shield as she struggled to release herself without getting cut. "Go on, make your move. If you do, you risk hurting her and having the blade slip into her throat. I'll cut the boy's throat open next. Shock me, I dare you" Lawrence pressured eyes dashed from Misty's frightened expression to back Lawrence. "Make your choice,"

The little mouse looked back at Misty, who bit her lip, looked at him and said, "No, Pikachu my life's not worth it"

(Yes it is) he told her. He didn't want Lawrence to hurt her, so he shook his head. (No. I won't hurt my friend. Let her go) Pikachu looked at the madman as he said this. Lawrence grinned; he found Pikachu's weakness, for although he couldn't grasp the little mouse's words, his body language was enough evidence. His fur had stopped charging & now lay flat, his tail was drooping and his facial expression looked defeated. Lawrence knew he had to take advantage of this victory fast

He stared at Jessie and James as they began to move in front of Pikachu, so as to hide him from his eyes. "Don't try to fool me." They stood there, frozen "I know that you idiots were planning on betraying me to rescue him" Ash felt Lawrence's eyes burn into his head as the madman stared briefly at him then turned his gaze back to James, Meowth and Jessie, who gulped. " yes. I know. I'll give you one last chance. your boss won't like to hear how you bungled even this up. i won't tell if you get that rat so Don't just stand there! Grab it before it runs away, you downright idiots!" Lawrence yelled at them who were standing in a trance-like state, eyes dashing from him to the knife under Misty's throat back to him again.

They snapped out of it and tried to grab Pikachu but he was too fast for them. Meowth sighed as he watched Jessie & James try to catch the speedy mouse as he ran around the cage and pulled his claws out.

"Pathetic. If ya want something done, ya gotta do it yerself ," He muttered. Then he stuck out his claws and as Pikachu ran past Meowth, the sharp claws slashed his tail. It felt like someone ad ripped it off, the pain was so great that Pikachu was forced to stop. He lay on the floor, blood spilling out of his tail, which was now red, onto the floor.

"We're finally get you, Pikachu" James, Jessie, Meowth and Wobbufet, who had popped out of its pokéball, laughed as they moved closer and closer to the spot where Pikachu lay on the floor. the mouse was panting for breath trying not to whimper at the pain. He had survive scrapes, bruises, Spearow attacks, domino's metal rings and more but this pain was totally agonizing. 'those double- crossing snake hearted idiots'

"Ya ready to abandon da twerp an' come wid us?" Meowth snickered, the tips of his claws covered in blood from Pikachu's tail.

(two words for you, Meowth: HELL NO!) Pikachu shouted, paying no attention to the severe pain from his tail, as he unleashed a gigantic Thunder attack at them.

"Counter attack, Wobbufet!" Jessie commanded. Wobbefett's body began to glow purple & the Thunder Pikachu sent them turned around just as it was about to hit them & hit him with double the force

(AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!) he yelled and he heard Ash cry his name out as he was flung to the back of the cage. He hit the steel-hard walls of the airship on his right shoulder. The pain shot through his entire body and his shoulder felt like it had hit three steel walls, one after the other. The little mouse fell to the floor in a heap.

Ash was by his side in an instant . "Pikachu! Are you okay?"

( think -Ow, my tail!) he winced as he tried to stand up but his injured tail weighed him down. Ash knelt down next to him and looked at the damage.

"Meowth's claws ripped through the skin and it's bleeding real badly. Can you move it at all?" he asked Pikachu, who tried to lift his tail but the pain was too much.

he shook his head. (It hurts too much to move and my right shoulder feels like three Steelixs Slammed it)

"I don't think I can use you in any battles until we get to the nearest Pokémon Center" he said.

(That's fine with me.) Pikachu said, trying not to concentrate on the pain from his tail. Then four shadows fell over them. they both looked up. Jessie, Meowth, James and Wobbufet had surrounded them, cutting off any escape routes. (traitors) he muttered under his breath. ( knew we shouldn't have trusted them)

"We ain't lettin' ya go unless you give us dat Pikachu." Meowth gleamed at Pikachu as he told Ash this. Ash ignored the cat's threat as he picked up the mouse gingerly with his hands, blood from his pokémon's wound on them in the process & held him tenderly against his chest.

He then looked Meowth in the eye and said, "when Swinubs sprout wings like Pidgeys and fly, Meowth. Thanks to you, he's hurt and in no condition to fight. I got to get him to a Pokémon Center fast and nobody is going to get in my way. If you want Pikachu, you have to get past me first." Then right as Ash was about to unclip Noctowl's pokéball from his belt, Lawrence's cold voice stopped him.

"Don't even try, boy. If you make any sudden moves, the girl gets it ." Lawrence told him

Things can't get any worse than this," Ash muttered under his breath but no sooner had he finished saying this, Psyduck popped out of his pokéball and appeared outside of the cage. "me and my big mouth" he added

Psyduck looked around after he had completely materialized from his pokéball & waddled over to the cage where everyone with the exception of Misty was.

(Lets see) he said as he looked up at the people and pokémon in the cage as he counted on his fingers. (There are the dimwits who couldn't catch a Kakuna if their lives depended on it)

"I hoid dat, ya dumb dopey duck! We ain't dat dumb! You're da dumb, stupid one" Meowth yelled but Psyduck ignored it.

(And there's Ash and Pikachu and Togepi. That makes uh, um let me think. Four?) he finished. Everyone in the cage fell onto the floor. It figured Psyduck couldn't count!

Togepi walked over to the cage bars. (No, six) He corrected Psyduck. (But turn around. Mommy's in trouble) he said fearfully.

Psyduck slowly turned around & saw a cream-haired man had a knife under Misty's throat. He was taller than her and he glared at Psyduck as if daring him to attack. His eyes, which were a Gyarados blue, seemed not to care if he hurt or killed anyone. Psyduck looked from Lawrence to the knife under Misty's throat to the expression on her face. He saw that she was beyond terrified.

'I gotta save her' he thought.

"How can you?" a voice in his head inquired of him.

(What do you mean ? who or what are you?) Psyduck asked the voice, not realizing he had said this part out loud.

"aint telling you " the voice sneered. " you heard meowth- you are stupid and weak "

(not weak or dumb) he mumbled.

"oh yes you are. Everybody knows it " The voice responded back in a matter of fact tone..

(I-I can do Confusion & Disable) he spoke.,

'Yeah right. only when you have an enormous headache and without it all you can do is a pathetic Tail Whip and a stinky Scratch attack ' the voice laughed.

Psyduck felt horrible because he knew that it was totally true. 'face it! nobody like or wants you! you are disgrace to all water types. You are so weak and wimpy a magicarp is stronger than you. why that trainer of yours has abandoned-"

The duck Slammed his repeatedly head into the cage bars. (Get out of my head! I'm- not- stupid! I'm not weak! You're wrong ) he yelled at the voice over repeatedly as he began running around the room and hitting himself against the walls as if to push the voice out of his head. (you're wrong! I'm not weak)

No one heard what the strange voice was telling him but everyone but Lawrence could hear his replies. Lawrence, who couldn't understand pokemon, laughed, "Isn't that a pathetic sight?" he asked Misty. "That stupid duck doesn't realize what's going on. It's so dim-witted it's trying to make an exit by banging it's head on the wall despite we are over a thousand feet above the ground & the ship's walls are stronger than steel. If it succeeds, it'll save me the trouble of killing it. It doesn't seem to even care or know that I could kill you with one simple swipe. It can't do any-"

"Psyduck! Listen to me!" Misty commanded, cutting Lawrence off, she needed to get to him. "Ignore him and the voice in your head"

(Huh?) he paused, stopped beating himself up and looked up toward his trainer's voice. he was getting a little bit of a headache from beating himself up.

" Don't listen to that voice or to Lawrence! You are smart! You saved the Fuchsia gym's pokémon from Team Rocket all by yourself You went right for help that time in Celadon City when Team Rocket gave me that nasty makeover and wouldn't let me go -"

"You had to bring that up, didn't you t?" Jessie, who had long since returned Wobbuffet to its pokeball said loudly from the cage

Misty ignored her and continued. "You aren't dumb at all, I know you have great potential deep inside you"

Psyduck was amazed at this: she had never paid him that great of a compliment. . 'She really believes in me' he thought. 'even though I can't use Confusion and Disable on my own'

She continued, her voice shaky, "-but it's your fear that's holding you back. You have that power inside within you but you're scared. You're scared that you won't be able to do it the right way and I'll-I'll a-a-abandon y-you. That's not true., I would never do that. I don't mind that you are different. You can do it, I just know you can. All you have to do is find a way to unleash-"

SLAP!

Everyone's jaws fell. Lawrence had used his free hand, the one not holding the knife to hit her brutally across the left side of her face. "Shut up brat! It can't understand you. It's a mindless, stupid creature that deserves to die," he growled. She turned and everyone saw there was a huge swollen slap mark on it!

Psyduck felt rage boil up his blood, odd since he was a Water type. He'd seen and heard enough. He looked down at his webbed hands. 'I'll try a Slash attack" he thought as he raised his webbed hands up and ran at Lawrence. (Let her go!) He cried but Lawrence cut the duck's head with his knife and kicked the pokemon to one side of the room. As he got up Psyduck felt blood roll down his head into his eyes from his forehead where Lawrence slashed him, blinding his vision.

she squirmed away from the knife and tried to run to him, but Lawrence grabbed her right arm. "Let go of me!" she cried, fear in her voice. "Can't you see he's hurt?"

but Lawrence wouldn't let go. Instead he just tightened his grip on her arm so she couldn't reach her pokéballs and then he began to twist it. "Why should I let something belonging to you live? Because of you, I lost Lugia." The man said.

"W-what d-do mean I-I made you l-lose Lugia? I d-don't know what y-you're talking about " Misty asked him, trying not to show that she was in pain although her eyes were starting to tear up a bit.

" don't play dumb, you anserine girl . I saw through my telescope that you were the one who decoded the Legend. Now, I won't have a meddlesome brat" Lawrence looked at Misty as he said this "trying to save Lugia from my grasps again. I'll kill you first then your boyfriend" he now looked at Ash, face red as a Vulpix's fur, " so that won't happen. And I can reclaim my prize and fulfill my destiny"

he slipped the blade lightly into her skin. the duck saw a thin line of red run down her skin. "y-you wouldn't."

"why not? One less person to kill later" he grinned manically. "Ladies first, you know"

By now he was so furious with Lawrence Psyduck didn't notice he healed himself. How dare this man blame his trainer of making him lose the water's great guardian. He knew from the angry tone of the man's s voice that this Lugia must be pretty important.

how dare he accuse Misty of making him lose it! she wasn't that kind of person, sure she yelled at him whenever he popped out of his pokeball but he knew that deep down inside she cared for him. He didn't even seem to care that he was hurting Misty, who seemed to be in great pain as he was keeping a tight grip on her arm and he was threatening to kill her. That was it for him ! No one hurt or threatened Misty and got away with it

(I TOLD YOU TO LET US GO FREE AND LEAVE HER ALONE!) he roared at Lawrence and before anyone knew what was happening, he slashed the man's hand, drawing blood. Lawrence began howling with rage. He kicked Psyduck hard again and the yellow duck was tossed back a few feet away.

Misty used this as a distraction to free herself from his grip and ran over to her pokemon. 'Psyduck! Are you okay?" she asked.

(I-I think so)

"what happened to your injuries? I thought he slashed you. "

he slowly got up. (i... don't know) something strange was occurring inside the duck. For when he had healed himself during his rage something had changed within- his intelligence seemed to increase and his chronic headache seemed somewhat more controllable.

She held him protectively against her chest "Psyduck oh, my Psyduck" she whispered to him "Y-y-you just s-saved my life Thank you. I can't believe you did that. You were so brave to do stand up to Lawrence like that."

She had called him brave. (I did what any pokemon would do in that situation) he replied, blushing & she smiled for a few seconds.

"I'm terrified" she looked up and saw Lawrence that had stopped yelling in pain with his knife raised and a murderous gaze in his eyes, he was walking towards them from the other side of the room, his knife clutched in one hand. Psyduck looked up at his trainer's face, which had gone paler than a Seel. He also felt her heart thumping fast as her body shook. "Lawrence's crazy . He's gonna kill me 'cause I tried to free everyone then he's going to kill everyone since we know too much starting -" she stopped and bit her lip.

Psyduck knew who she had been about to say: Ash. She loved the black-haired boy with all her heart but he didn't want to reveal her secret. (Me). she looked down at him, stunned . She thought that he was going to say Ash's name. (Just because I saved you and I stood up to him when he was gonna kill you. Lawrence wants to kill you cause you figured out that Ash was the one i was going to help Lugia and save the world two years ago. Lugia keeps the three titan's powers in harmony)

She nodded- amazed at this. "How did you know all that?"

He shrugged his shoulders- he didn't really know how to explain it himself. (I dunno. I overheard a little from my pokeball. not much though)

(Mommy! The bad man's getting closer!) Togepi cried out from the cell. Indeed, Lawrence was less than two & half feet away from them now. He felt Misty's heart begin to pound even faster than before.

'Even if they could call their pokemon out to save us, it would be too late' He glanced at the trapped humans& pokemon in the cage. They were shaking with fear, too terrified to do anything.

(Psyduck, you got to save d us, you're the only one who can) Togepi told him before going over to Ash and Pikachu. For what seemed like an eternity – though it was really only a minute the duck was silent.

(He's right. it's up to me and me alone to save her ) the duck said to himself as Lawrence got closer. gathering up all his courage he knew he had to act fast so he got up, walked a few feet away and stood facing Lawrence. (Let us all go free now or else ) he told Lawrence, who couldn't understand him.

"Time to die, duck! You first then the girl!" was the man's reply. He was less than a foot away now, the knife ready to hit the yellow pokémon, who just stood there.

(Okay, You asked for it) Psyduck whispered softly.

(Psyduck, watch out!)Pikachu warned.

"what's yer duck doin', twoip? It's going to get sliced like a piece o' bread" meowth asked misty, who was too horror struck to reply.

"Psyduck, No!" Misty yelled out. then his eyes glowed blue as he used his Confusion & Disable attacks. First he stopped Lawrence in his tracks with Disable just as the knife was two inches from his head. Psyduck sent out blue rings of light that froze Lawrence in mid-air as a blue outline covered his body. his trainer's jaw dropped.

"What's happening? Why can't I move?" he panicked as Psyduck lifted him off the floor with Confusion. He held him in mid-air & threw him across the room, the blade falling out of Lawrence's hands. Psyduck's eyes went back to normal.

Misty was amazed at what he had just done. "Psyduck I -" she began.

suddenly in front of everyone a bright white light covered the small yellow duck . "Is that light what I think it is" Jessie asked as the light around Psyduck grew as his body changed

"I think you're right, Jessie." Ash told her. .

"Dat's scary, jess " Meowth said. "You an' da twoip tinkin' da same tings. Next ting ya know, you'll be dressin' 'exactly like 'im and den-" James then hit him over the head

Psyduck felt his body changing as he evolved .. and he gladly embraced it , growing in both size and intelligence. Once the light had disappeared, he looked down at his new form turned to face Misty. He saw tears running down her face (I-I evolved and I used my psychic powers on my own) he told her in a deeper voice. he then lifted the cage up with his new psychic powers setting everyone free

She was so happy yet still couldn't believe it. It was such a frabjous moment-: he used his psychic powers on his own to save her life without needing a huge headache then evolved . He really cared about her, even though she insulted him. "M-my Psyduck evolved into a g-g-Golduck." She said with admiration, tripping over the name with her tongue.

She now had a Golduck, a Pokémon she wanted since she was little and couldn't stop looking at him . he was covered in Nidoqueen-blue colored feathers, which replaced the dull yellow feathers of his Psyduck stage. The small, circular jewel on his forehead shone was a bright red it hurt her eyes to look at it. at one hundred sixty nine pounds and standing at five feet seven inches, he was much bigger than his old body and . in her eyes he was the handsomest pokémon she had seen yet.

He was bending his powerful muscles but then she saw Lawrence get up off the floor and get behind Golduck

"Golduck, look out!" she cried as Lawrence got up behind her blue duck Pokémon and lifted the knife he had clutched in one hand. she was too late to warn him and watched in horror as the knife struck

(What the -AAARRRGGGGHHH!) He screamed as Lawrence drew a long red scar down the duck's back with the knight . red liquid spurted out as he fell to the floor, .

"Please No. " she stared at his body, her mouth wide open.

Lawrence kicked golduck aside like a dirty napkin "Anyone else defies me, I'll kill you one by one, starting with that," he glared, pointed at the knocked out duck with a crazed look in his eyes. No one had the nerve to stand up to him, they were petrified of what he might do.

Soon Jessie, James and Misty were tied tightly together with rope while Meowth and Togepi were in tiny cages near them. Lawrence had Ash, who was lying on the floor next to him, tied up so tightly the young trainer couldn't move his arms or legs. Luckily, Pikachu had gotten away. . Lawrence hadn't been able to snag him and he was furious.

"Where is it?" he snarled and fixed his eyes on Misty and walked toward her. she was sweating beads of sweat big as Ultra Balls . he approached her, bent down on one knee and put the knife under her chin. "Tell me where that rat is if you value life." He pressured her

She glanced at Golduck's limp form across the room, her heart beating like a running Rapidash in her throat,. 'Would He really kill him? ' She wouldn't put it past him . "I-I don't know" she admitted.

He raised his free hand into the air as if to slap her across the face again. "You're lying, you little b-" she waited for the blow, but it never came.

(Don't hurt mommy, you big bully! If I wasn't trapped then I would go over and stomp on your foot) Togepi cried out from his pen as he attempted to Headbutt it open but failed.

She let out a long breath she didn't realize she'd been holding in and then looked over at Togepi, amazed at what he had just said"Why did you say that, Togepi?"

(I don't want anyone to hurt you, Mommy)

"Thanks. You saved my life." Misty said. Lawrence, who listen to her reply removed the knife from her throat and lowered his hand. A minute passed. he grinned evilly as he stood up, walked back over to where Ash lay on the floor knelt back down so they were face to face.

"Thanks to your girlfriend here-"her face turned the hue of a Fire Blast when he said "girlfriend", "I know how to get that little rat here " Lawrence put his knife under Ash's throat "Make it come back."

"N-No."

"What do you mean no, boy?" Lawrence questioned

"I-I mean n-no. I' m not going to l-lure him b-back so you can stuff him in a c-cage " he replied. Misty detected panic in his usually assured voice since he was choking on his words. "I don't see why e-everyone w-wants him. He doesn't have shiny fur or anything different that m-makes him stand out f-from o-other Pikachus. can't you get y-your own Why do you even want him in the f-first place if I'm the C-Chosen One, the person who prevented you from getting L-Lugia?

Lawrence removed the blade from His throat, seized his hat off his head, stood up and held it high in the air. Then in front of them he sliced it to ribbons. " not my lucky hat" Ash said as the pieces fell in the air.

Everyone watched the pieces fell onto the floor one by one and as the fabric fell, it seemed that Ash's self-confidence was destroyed along with the hat Misty looked over at his crushed facial expression. 'His lucky hat, ruined. I can only imagine how much that hurt him"

"I could kill you as easily as I slashed that," Lawrence pointed at the fabric with distain like it was a pack of Muks. Ash bit back tears .His lucky limited edition Pokèmon League hat, torn to shreds. he smiled evilly as he knelt back down to face Ash. "Why should I spoil the surprise?" he made a cut on Ash's throat near a line of dried blood with the knife.

Misty saw dots of red splash onto the floor but her crush didn't say anything Lawrence smirked as he removed the knife and put it against the terrified teens cheek. "Tell it to come back now or else!" he hissed as he made a line. Ash let out a loud hair-raising scream.

**Scene change Scene change Scene change Scene change Scene change Scene change Scene change**

'Gotta find a way out' Pikachu ran fast as he could- he had searched nearly the whole ship, wary of the countless cameras . He nearly ran past a large window but instead of running past he stopped in front of it, to catch his breath. He looked through it and saw a huge black helicopter parked on a launch pad next to the ship with a big red R painted on the side. an umber-haired man with a Persian got out of the jet and looked right at him. Something about this man terrified him out of his fur- There was something about that human he didn't like.

.he ran away from that window as fast as he could into the nearest room and tried to catch his breath. In the middle of the large room was a huge computer that was flashing a holographic picture of Ash on its screen with something written under it. he moved closer to read it.

(Target: Chosen One. Real name: Ash Ketch-) Pikachu started but before he could go on, he heard a blood-curling scream and his ears perked up . 'He is in trouble' a second scream pierced the air.

"Come out from wherever you are. I have these apples just for you" Lawrence called" I won't hurt' -"

"Don't listen to him, Pikachu!" Ash plead. "get everybody else out of here. Forget me. it's my fault I dragged you all into-"

"There's nowhere to hide on this ship" Lawrence interrupted.

"I know what his plan is! "

"If you come back now, I'll let you and him go " Lawrence called

"Don't come back! D-don't worry about me" Ash cried.

"Shut up!" Lawrence supposed. "You're not supposed to blab!"

"It's a trap!"

"Don't you want to see Him?" Lawrence laughed. "You can't see him if you don't come back"

"Once you come back He is gonna stuff you in a cage and wait-"

"I aid to shut your mouth, you filthy little brat!" Lawrence slapped Ash hard.

the mouse was torn, The other needed his help but how was he going to save ash without endangering himself? There was something different in his voice, something he was lacking. 'It's like he lost his confidence or- or'-. It hit the little mouse hard (No. His hat!)

It was what ash considered his lucky charm. in fact the only way that he got ash to go to Fire island that night two years ago was by taking his hat and playing keep-away until he agreed . Pikachu knew Without much confidence Lawrence would bully him to talk...maybe even get Ash to tell him where the Fire, Ice and Lightning treasures were

(I have to save him) he told himself. There was another loud scream. 'How am I going to rescue him and the others without Lawrence seeing me?' he thought. (But it's not like I can clone myself-wait a minute!)

He recalled what James had said about the weird pill he gave him the previous day at the Gym: "If you need to trick Lawrence to free the twerp, just concentrate hard. He'll think that your substitute is you, at least until it fades away."

'I hope this plan' he thought as he concentrated. Right away there was another Pikachu, right down to the injured tail, next to him. He felt as if half his energy was gone (You need to distract the man with the knife. Go ) he told the clone this. It nodded and ran toward Lawrence's voice

Once it left, he waited a few minutes before he sniffed the air with his nose and found The scent. He tracked the scent down slowly, shocking security cameras along the way with weak Thundershocks, so Lawrence wouldn't find out that the mouse he had wasn't real

he found himself at the back of the room he just came from. Lawrence had trapped his copy into a cage and was now boasting about it to Ash, who thought the mouse trapped in the cage was him.

Out of the corner of his eye as he snuck toward the humans, he glanced at his friend and almost let out a cry. There was a. swollen slap mark on one side as well as a red line. Under his jaw there were two thin lines of dried blood. There were little cuts on his arms where Lawrence's knife had hacked into the flesh. He longed to help Ash but he couldn't risk blowing the plan. Ash had to believe that his clone was him or else all was lost.

Pikachu saw his copy flicker inside the cage and knew he didn't have much time left . So he went behind the ropes binding the humans and started chewing it loose with his teeth. He looked up & saw that his duplicate was buying him some time by biting the cage's bars with its teeth while Lawrence was laughing at its pathetic attempts to free

"Can't you get dat rope off faster?" Meowth asked Misty, James and Jessie from his cage as they tried

"We're trying but it's too tight," Misty admitted sadly

"Stupid slow humans" Meowth muttered. "If I wasn't in dis cage I would slashed dem ropes apart"

"What's that about stupid, slow humans Meowth?" She glared at him.

(Mommy! look) Togepi said from his cage as the ropes binding the humans fell to the ground, freeing them. Misty turned and saw Pikachu, catching his breath and looking tired, behind her. Lawrence hadn't become aware of this yet.

"Pikachu" she mouthed . "is that really you?"

(course... it's me) he panted. ( you think i'd ..want to ,,, get caught)

she gave him a huge hug. "If you're here, then the one in the cage be the fake. Looks like Jessie, Meowth and James' plan worked ... for once."

Narrator: Talk about an exciting ending! Pikachu freed Misty and Team Rocket, but how can they save Ash with Lawrence right there? Who was the man in the helicopter? more in the exciting conclusion of Lawrence's Revenge!

To be continued.

Author's notes: bet no one saw Psyduck's evolution coming! I guessed it would take something like that to get him going plus I wanted him to have his time to shine. Could you believe TR actually helped out Misty? The part when ash sees Pikachu, who waves & he returns the wave is homage to 2002's **_Lilo and Stitch_**. A friend of mine who passed away in October 2006, liked the film so I thought I'd put in a little allusion to honor her memory. Aren't I evil, ending it in a cliffhanger like that?

Meowth: yeah, ya sure are evil, WT.

James: Can you believe what she did?

Jessie: Now our reputation will be ruined since we actually helped the twerps in the story!

Meowth: what will our loyal fans tink of dis?

WT : {sighs, grabs a mallet out of nowhere and pounds them flat}: Listen you three dimwits your fans rocketshippers {turns around and shudders} won't think anything less of you after this story.

Meowth: but we're da bad guys! We aren't da-

WT {bears her sharp claws at him}: Listen pal, I'm not above using you for a scratching post. Considering how I control what happens, you'd better not question my authority or its target practice time. Understand, you three? {Glares at them}

James, Jessie and Meowth {cowering}: yes, mam

Meowth: does dat mean we're going to get a bigger part in yer next story? Is da boss going to promote us?

WT {grins}: why don't you just chill out {uses Ice Punch to put them in a case of ice} I won't give away spoilers to anyone, not those three dimwits. How will everyone escape? Will Lawrence see he has a fake Pikachu? ? Check out the second part if you want to know the answers to those questions


	3. p2 k II part 2

Pokémon the Movie 2000 II: Lawrence's Revenge Part 2 by WildTotodile ( written way back in september 2002- my first BIG story- WyldClaw)

Plot: the second part of my long story . I don't own Pokémon or any of the characters( asides Lawrence's fabricated surname) never did and never will. Wish I did but who doesn't? I will put out any flames I get with my hydro pump and flamers will feel my Sandslash's slash attack. Brock isn't in the fic but there is a bit of a cameo by a legendary near the end of the story. if you want to find out, you will have to read it . I don't know the last name of the baddie in it, so I've given him Lawrence the last name of Juardian Le Villiyon - a pun on the words 'the villain', .Don't use it without my consent or I will have Tiamat, my Gyarados, practice his Twister, Dragonbreath, Dragon Rage, Thunder, and hyper Beam attacks on you. Trust me- You don't want that to happen. Readers may remember this story from years ago but I am giving it a bit of a much needed touch up. This part has Ash and misty love, blood, violence, evolution and possible death of a character. So its rated PG-13 and may not be suitable for readers under 12 years old . Warning, there's a sad part near the end, so you might want a few tissues nearby.

Loooong Author's note: Pokédex entry and The** Time Has Come** lyrics, both of which I don't own, are in **bold**. Just pretend the song is playing in the background while all the memories are going through Ash's head, just like the flashback scenes in the teary get-a-big-box-of-tissues-next-to-you- episode _Pikachu's Goodbye_. I also don't own the flashback lines from _Pokémon I Choose you_ and_Electric Shock Showdown_. The Pokédex entry is from _Electric Shock Showdown_. Lawrence can't understand Pokemon asides from Meowth because he's the only one who can talk like a human ... or is he? The other things to keep in mind are: " " are humans talking while AAAA designate scene changes and _Italics_ are flashbacks. Mommy and Daddy are Togepi's names for Misty and Ash. He has trouble saying words that start with rs, so he says those words with a 'w' sound. ' ' Are thoughts and () are translate Pokéspeech. There are a few exceptions: 1 that Meowth translates it, another since it would be very vulgar, 1 is a cry of pain and once where you'll have to use your imagination. I greatly recommend that you either rent **_Pokémon the Movie 2000 _**and/or read, P2K II: Lawrence's revenge pt 1, before reading this part of the story. Please read and review. Thanks! On with the story m

Narrator: When we last left our heroes, the Lugia-obsessed mad Lawrence Juardian Le Villiyon II had them trapped on his ship. Pikachu has just used Substitute, a rare move where the Pokémon using it makes an exact replica of itself for a bit, although it drains the user's energy by half. He has triumphantly freed Misty, James, Meowth, and Jessie andTogepi with his clone being trapped in a cage by Lawrence, who thinks that he has a real Pikachu. He is waiting for Giovanni, the Team Rocket leader, to come and take the phony Pikachu away for kidnapping Ash from the Cerulean City Gym. Let's find out what happens next!

Pikachu held back tears of jealousy as he viewed the reunion between Misty and Togepi as she freed him from his incarceration. (Mommy!) He squealed happily as she picked him up with both arms. "Togepi." she said as she hugged him tight, afraid that Lawrence would hurt him if she let go

"What a touching reunion." A sardonic voice came from next to Lawrence, who had his knife against Ash's throat he was being forced to stand up since both his arms and legs were tied tightly with thick bands of rope.

The voice belonged to a slick umber-haired man whose voice made Pikachu's blood run ice cold. Misty stood up in front of him as the man looked toward them, eyes like a searchlight, looking for him he peered his eyes around Misty's jeans and nearly cried out with horror: the man's voice and physical shape were the same as the one who broke into the gym. It had to be the same human.

The man was dressed in a red suit and a tie held an empty cage in one hand. he had an atmosphere of evilness around him. he seemed to smell fear, like a Growlithe as he scanned the room with his eyes and then settled on Meowth, James and Jessie. By the man's side sat a well-groomed Persian. The classy cat Pokémon hissed at Meowth, who had gotten out of his cage, who gulped as well as Jessie and James. They all trembled at the man, who looked at them angrily. This gave Pikachu the inkling that this man was their boss- the one that they kept trying to impress.

"uh hi boss" meowth nervously chucked.

"cut the tarous Crud cat. Where are you idiots hiding it? I know it's here. I saw it with my own eyes" he asked them angrily showing them the empty cage while Pikachu was using his Agility to get Ash away from Lawrence

Ash guessed that this man had to be Jessie and James' boss, Giovanni, the man Lawrence called earlier that day. Ash saw Pikachu getting closer to him, a speedy yellow-red blur, his hopes rising. 'please don't let Giovanni see him' he repeatedly prayed. 'Come on, buddy

At the last minute he jumped into the air as if to slash the deadly dagger away . Giovanni grabbed him by his neck in midair and held him right under the cage. Ash watched unable to help as Pikachu tried to twist his way out of Giovanni's iron grip. When that failed, he began to charge his energy up but Lawrence put the knife right against Ash's cheek. He saw his own terrified expression in the deadly blade's reflection look back at him

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, my little friend," Giovanni told Pikachu, who glared at him as if to say, Why shouldn't I? I could easily turn you into toast right now. "If you do even a Thundershock on me, Lawrence will start cutting up the boy as a snack for the Tentacruels." He said.

This terrified the mouse , whose eyes went wide with terror as his eyes zipped from Ash to Lawrence to Giovanni and then back to Ash. Ash could tell he desperately wanted to fry Giovanni but on the other hand, Pikachu didn't want Ash to be hurt. He stared at Ash with his two small black eyes. Ash nodded . the sparks coming out of the two electrical sacks on his cheeks came up to a stop. Lawrence removed the knife from Ash's cheeks

"Not so tough now, you miserable rat?" Giovanni laughed as he tied Pikachu's paws together with a rope ,gagged his mouth, and slammed him into the cage. Pikachu whimpered, or as much as he could with the gag over his mouth as he hit the bottom on his injured tail. but Giovanni paid no attention to this as he put his free hand into the cage and slapped Pikachu hard repeatedly all over his face, which finished his cries. The team rocket leader removed his hand. "Shut up . You're a wimp and I absolutely loathe wimps. I thought you'd be impossible to catch according to some people," Giovanni said as he latched the cage shut and glared briefly at Meowth, Jessie and James, who all cringed, "who spoke of your incredible power to me. So much money wasted on traps and ways to get you. But all I see when I look at you is a pathetic, softhearted wimp. I know the perfect way to get it out of you and it will also harden you up at the same time. When we get back to my headquarters, I'll make you go through a long, harsh beating session and four days without food will remind you about the order of things." Giovanni sneered.

The mouse's face face had already begun to blow up like an angry Jigglypuff "Quit it" Ash heard himself shout," Don't hurt my Pikachu! Can't you see he's hurt? He needs rest"

"I don't care if its front leg is broken. I have waited nearly four years to get my hands on your Pikachu. It's mine now and I'll do whatever I want to it"

Pikachu looked up at his trainer, tears forming in his eyes and Ash knew he felt like he had let him down. His small black eyes were begging him to somehow get him out of there "I wish I could. I'm sorry" Ash whispered to him, his own eyes wet with tears. Ash wished that he could get him out of that small prison and hold him, feeling his soft, yellow fur brush up against his face and tell him everything was going to be all right

Giovanni was smiling evilly , delighted that his plan had succeeded and then turned to face James, Jessie and Meowth, who stared at him like he had suddenly sprouted another head and huge, Charizard wings. Sure, they would go to any length to snag Pikachu from Ash but never threaten to kill him

" and THAT is how you nab a pesky pikachu" he told his three grunts. " explain why it took you dimwits this long to do something that I did in a matter of minutes"

Meowth gulped. " Um da ting is boss- is dat 'e's lots smarter than ya tink"

The ruthless Rocket leader gazed over at the black haired teen while Pikachu tried to shock the cage open, but wore himself out instead. " who? Him? You morons can't do anything right! you are Rockets you should be fearless! Ruthless! Merciless and Evil... like Attila and hun , domino or butch and cassidy" Jessie gritted her teeth- she hated Cassidy! " you dolts should have gone for his weakness! "

" he's just a kid! we couldn't- just couldn't..." Jessie trailed off, not wanting to say the rest of her sentence: threaten to kill him.

Her boss glowered menacingly at her. "and to even think that YOU are Miyamoto's daughter . she was the ideal Rocket agent- she would do anything to fufill our wishes- even kill."

The two teens looked at one another- they knew next to NOTHING about Jessie's past. But the leader's words seemed to freeze Jessie in place. "Uh Jess?" James asked but no response.

"she ... wouldn't" Jessie managed in a small voice. "I know she wouldn't "

"Oh, yes she would, without any hesitation. Oh that's right I forgot. You didn't really know her because she abandoned you when you were very small to go on a mission . ended up getting killed on it too. I thought you had the same spark and spirit as her but I guess I was way wrong. be glad I'm in a ... forgiving mood. I'm putting you in charge of keeping the kid from escaping in the helicopter. Even you can't mess that up. Be ever so glad that you're not getting fired."

Giovanni then saw Misty, who was shaking with fear, as if for the first time. "Kill her. She's seen and heard too much to live" he told his Persian . The cat sprang at her, it's razor sharp teeth bared!

Misty felt like Stun Spore rooted her feet to the floor. she saw the Persian, its mouth wide open displaying fang like teeth able of digging deep into her skin, run towards her. 'I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm gonna die and I'm never going to be able to tell him my true feelings' She thought as the cat ran at her.

(I don't wanna die, Mommy.) Togepi whispered fearfully as he huddled up in Her arms. she felt a pang of guilt. She never told Ash that she was sorry for yelling at him back at the gym but then she saw Golduck, who was standing in front of her, like a shield, a bit wobbly.

She noticed that there was a long red scar, dripping blood down on his back where the knife had struck him . 'is the pain too much for him?' the redhead thought to herself. she saw him close his eyes, put his webbed fingers together and become very still. A purple light spread from his fingers across his whole body and she saw the blood and the scar disappear from his back until there was just a faint line left. Then the light disappeared

(Wow, I never thought using recover would work to heal my injuries.) He muttered to himself as he opened his eyes and unclasped his webbed fingers. Then he glared at the running Persian. (Now to take care of this fleabag. HOW ABOUT THIS?) He screamed the last part as he opened his mouth and a blue ball of light appeared, a Confuse Ray attack. The beam blasted out from his mouth and hit the cat whose eyes became red as it became confused.

Persian yowled in pain as it thrashed about the room slashing at illusions the Confuse Ray was forcing him to see. He used a Double Kick to send the cage containing Pikachu out of its master's hand. His cage flew through the air, but a bluish tinge covered the cage as Golduck used his psychic power to move the cage away from the confused cat & hover above Misty. Once Misty put Togepi safely on the ground, the cage landed in her arms and the tinge disappeared, she unlocked the cage, untied Pikachu's paws, took the gag off his mouth & let him out. He looked up at her & licked her happily on her face

(Pick on someone your own size, you excuse for a flea circus!) Golduck said as he Mega Punched the Persian, who was about to pounce on Togepi with its sharp claws. The cat went flying across the room.

He picked Togepi up and put him in Misty's arms. "Thanks, Golduck" she said and he blushed.

(You saved me) Togepi said to him.

(It was nothing, kiddo) Golduck told him

While this was happening, Giovanni took Ash from Lawrence and was moving toward his helicopter, waiting outside of the ship Ash saw Misty free Pikachu from the cage, but he felt as useful as a Kakuna.

"Why don't you and I pay a little visit to Pallet Town, Ashton? I can't wait to see Delia's face again. She loves visits from her baby" Giovanni said in a low voice only Ash could hear, "and if she tries to contact the authorities." he drew a finger across Ash's throat as he said this. They stopped walking once they were about five feet away from the other humans

'How did he know my full name and who in the world was Delia?' Ash thought and with a jolt like he had been hit with a high powered Thunder attack, he realized that Giovanni was talking about his mom, whose first name was Delia! He gave a small gasp as he was frog marched off to Giovanni's helicopter, which was waiting outside. By now, Pikachu had noticed what was happening.

(Pikapi! Let him go!)

they stopped. he jumped out of Misty's arms onto the floor and walked up to Persian (Move it,) he growled at the cat that was blocking his path his fur spiked up ., a fierceness in his voice.

The cat, which was no longer confused now, used Double Team, that is to say it glowed white and created multiple copies of itself. now there were six more cats surrounding Pikachu in a thick circle leaving him trapped in the middle (uh oh) the mouse squeaked

The cats laughed ( let me think about that...no. prepared to die a painful death mouse! ) All seven cats' eyes glowed purple for a second.

Pikachu was confused (what's going-) they attacked him without warning slashing at and biting his fur, staining it red with blood.

The sea of cats devoured Pikachu but Ash caught glimpses of him trying to get out of the mass of creamy fur but each time one of the cats would just pull him back in. Anyone could see it was truly unfair, seven against one and hearing his desperate cries for help, Ash wished he could do something, anything to help him. Unluckily, both of his hands were tied behind his back so he couldn't reach any of his Pokéballs on his belt. he had to watch this for what seemed like an eternity, but in actuality, was only twenty minutes

Giovanni snapped his fingers once and the pack of Persians broke up into a small circle with a path to Ash open. In the middle of the circle, he saw an awfully injured form surrounded by the seven motionless cats, which had blood on their fur. The figure was swimming in a large puddle of a mixture of blood and bits of yellow-red and cream fur. It hardly seemed to be breathing. Ash thought it was dead until he saw it breathe and as the form turned its back to him to cough, he saw the two stripes on the form's back he had come to know

"oh!" he was stunned as his little Pokémon turned his bruised body around. Everyone but Lawrence and Giovanni were staring in horror at the little mouse Misty's jaw dropped at the sight. 'What did they do to you?'.

It was an awful sight, one that he wouldn't soon forget. The Persians had messed Pikachu up so badly he was scarcely identifiable. His, yellow fur was covered in scratches; slashes and bite marks. Blood dripped off his fur onto the floor. As he made a great effort to get up, Ash saw that places where he had been bitten were dreadfully swollen and in some cases, bleeding. Pikachu succeeded in getting up and while he was catching his breath Ash saw chunks of fur on his body were missing. There was a huge cut alongside his ribs and he winced as he slowly got up. He looked like he had been forced to fight fifty different pokémon at the same time. In other words, he looked like a nearly unrecognizable mess who seemed about to collapse at the slightest touch.

(Is-is he-)Togepi couldn't even finish his question.

(I don't know, Togepi) Golduck told him

"I-I can't believe it. Da boss- he-he tried ta-" Meowth cut off as Misty, Ash, Jessie & James nodded, stunned. There weren't words that could really describe what they had just seen. they knew they wouldn't forget it any time soon.

"Come on, Pikachu. You can do it, buddy, I believe in you, just make your way over here. I know you can do it. Just put one paw in front of the other and make your way over here." he said, loud enough for Pikachu to hear as he tried to make his way to him

but the Persians used Screech, drowning out these words to him. The noise was so awful that it made claws scratching across a blackboard seem like nothing and he wanted to put his hands over his ears to block it out, like everyone else in the room, asides from Lawrence and Giovanni was doing but his hands were restrained behind his back. Then as suddenly as it had begun, the screeching came to a halt& all seven cats briefly gazed angrily at Ash as if they were going to mess him up like they did to Pikach

Pikachu got about a foot when his injuries became too much for him and he fell onto the floor. The Persians just sat there as if they were waiting for an unspoken order from Giovanni. Then as Ash felt a small breeze blow by his feet, he knew what the cats were waiting for, why their eyes had flashed dark blue before they had attacked Pikachu. An enormous white ball of matter appeared in the air next to Ash and zoomed right at Pikachu as if he was a magnet and it a bunch of nails.

"Look out behind you!" Ash cried to warn Pikachu of the huge Future Sight , which was closing in to him at an alarming rate. Pikachu looked up just as the Future Sight attack was about to hit him .

"KAAACCCCHUUUUU!" Pikachu screamed out as the attack struck.

Simultaneously Ash yelled "PIIIKKKAAACHUUUU!" at the top of his lungs as the impact hurled the little mouse through the air across the room. he ricocheted off wall and Fell to the floor.

He groaned in pain as he tried to stand up (Owwwwwwww)

The Rocket leader snapped his fingers again and six cats vanished. The true Persian swooped on Pikachu like hngy snorlaxes on food but he was too weak to fight it. in no time it pinned him to the floor with its heavy paws over his tiny body and dug its claws into his fur so he couldn't escape without injuring himself .

It asked him something in a low growl ash couldn't hear but Meowth could. the cat shuddered as he translated. "Persian is askin' im if he'll go wid dem quietly now an' be da boss' pokemon or .. Else ' "

"That's pretty harsh" James replied .

As a reply he spat in the Persian's face (Now that's gutsy of him) Golduck remarked (good answer)

(What makes you even believe I'd go with you,you beast ? Go ahead, mess me up again, I don't care. I'll never serve your trainer since I'd rather die than leave Ash. He's a monster and just wants me to be a slave, a servant and doesn't care about my feelings. Ash treats me and any Pokémon he has like equals not like slaves. He treats us if we get sick or injure and he puts our safety and wellbeing first. He never forces me to battle or do anything if I don't want to. I will never abandon Pikapi for that horrible, monstrous savage beast you call your master) he replied back.

ash saw the mouse wink at him. He watched as the Persian furiously slashed an unsheathed across Pikachu's left ear hard as if it were no more than a scratching post. Its sharp claws broke through the layer of skin.

"kaaaaaaaaa!" He howled out in pain as red flecks came out . The cat repeatedly slashed the little mouse's ear several times and Ash knew Persian was mad that Pikachu had called Giovanni a monstrous beast.

'I have to help him,' he thought 'Think, ash, think. What can I do?' Ash told his brain, at least the part that wasn't panicking about the mess he was in or what he had just seen.

He thought hard for ten or so minutes, in which Persian was taunting Pikachu, calling him weak, soon-to-die runt, coward and worse insults, and saying things like how he didn't care about real power. The young boy couldn't come up with anything since his brain was still in a state of shock. Shock. Shock! Of course!

"Wait a minute! That's it" he said out loud. The answer was so simple and obvious he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it sooner 'One well done Persian coming up' he called up what little courage he had left

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Persian, Recover and Conversion2!" Giovanni and Ash both called out simultaneously

"You're in for a real treat," Giovanni whispered in Ash's ear as he tensed the manacles around his arms & Ash felt them burn into his skin. "Conversion2 is a very rare move that's restricted to Porygons. It lets the Pokémon change types to a type resistant against the last attack used"

Persian closed its eyes for a few a few seconds he did, all the cuts and scratches on his fur vanished.

(what the- Th-that's not possible) his captive squeaked

the cat smirked ( it's possible, runt) he, for his voice was a male, laughed. (if you think that's was something get a load of this) he hissed before letting out an eerie howl that sent shivers up the mouse's fur.

His fur and eyes glowed and became stone gray as an Onix. Pikachu shocked as hard as he could, but nothing happened. He tried over and over but the Persian just stood there, unscathed by the attacks. Pikachu stopped shocking the cat about ten minutes later, when he was getting wiped.

(scared, rat?) he laughed before giving another strange sounding howl as his eye and fur color both went back to normal. (That's your best shot? How pathetic ) he laughed as he dug his claws deeper into Pikachu's body

blood spilled out onto the red splattered floor floor. (Let me... go and I'll show you my best shot) the mouse panted

Persian smirked evilly. (You think I'm stupid as those three) it jerked it' head in the direction of James, Jessie and Meowth (to fall for that?)

Within a few seconds the cat Raised one heavy unsheathed forepaw into the air and brought it down upon the mouse's injured left side of his face. As the sharp claws hit their mark- and just missed his eye and he was overcome by a serious sharp stinging pain , Pikachu yowled in pain at the same time as his trainer yelled his name as four deep bleeding streaks appeared on his face.

The mouse could barely move- his paws were in too much pain to use. The cruel cat's enormous paws were still holding his body down so any movement would only injure him more. The electricity in his body was weak he opened his mouth and let out a weak Growl at Persian, who ignored it and laughed.

(really mouse? You think you're gonna beat me with Growl? Like I said, what a pitiful & useless attack) Persian said as he dug its claws even deeper into the mouse's fur. a pool of scarlet spilled out & he let out a soft whimper. (Give it up, you pathetic excuse for a Pokemon. join Master and I)

His body ached. (I'm... not... pathetic) he panted. ( I'd r-rather die than join. your master is n-nothing but a c-c-coward. He's way t-too power hungry. he k-kidnaps amd th-threatens people and p-Pokemon just to make them obey orders )

(Don't insult Master!) Persian screeched as he slashed Pikachu's ear again, harder than before.

"leave him alone!" the mouse heard Ash shout. He felt faint from the blood loss and the room began to spin. The blood on his fur felt gluey and warm. The air stung from his injuries and the slash near his eye hurt like mad. The scent of the blood on his body and in the room was so strong he could taste it in his mouth. His whole body throbbed with pain.

out of the corner of his eye, he saw Giovanni hand Ash back to Lawrence, who shoved him onto the floor about four or so feet away. he landed in the middle of the slices of fabric that used to be his hat.

He looked like he had been beaten up. his face had swollen slap marks on one side where Lawrence had slapped him and a small line of dried blood from the knife was under his throat and next to it was another line of blood which had just stopped bleeding. There was also a thin cut of dried blood on the other side of his face. There were little cuts on his arms where Lawrence's knife had hacked into the flesh. Pikachu saw the ropes that were binding his arms & legs cutting into his skin, cutting off Ash's circulation. His eyes and face were red & puffy from crying & his hair was a mess

(I don't see what's so special about you or that pathetic loser of a trainer of yours. I'll let that weak human watch me beat you up again and then he's toast. Master can do what he wants with you without having a weakling in the way) Persian said as he lifted a claw nearer and nearer to Pikachu's left ear , as if to slice it completely off. I think I'll start with your ear)

That statement was the straw that broke the Girafarig's back, or in this case Pikachu's back. It hit him so hard and deep that he snapped. ignoring the pain from the huge loss of blood, he did the one thing he vowed he would never do. (That's it! You may call me weak but NEVER CALL ASH PATHETIC OR A WEAKLING IN FRONT OF ME!) He yelled the last part as he Mega Kicked and mega punched Persian off of him. Then a bright white light engulfed him and he began transforming.

Meowth saw the bright light cover Pikachu as he evolved. His small body grew bigger as did his ears & tail. When the light disappeared, his yellow red fur was a reddish-orange color due to the blood from his injures & the tips of his ears were a muddy brown, with the left one bleeding. His tail was now long & thin with a broad, lightning bolt-shaped tip. His face looked like it had hacked badly. Meowth looked around & saw that he wasn't the only one feeling as if he had just been shocked into paralysis. Everyone but Giovanni was staring at him like they never had seen a Raichu before in their lives. Ash's jaw dropped and from inside his pocket, Meowth heard the muffled sound of his Pokédex:

**Raichu, a Mouse Pokémon of the Electric element. Raichu is the evolved form of a Pikachu. It can shock with more than 100,000 volts, enough to render a Dragonite unconscious.**

Meowth looked over at Ash, who stared at Raichu with a look of wonder in his eyes as he mouthed the name. The scratch cat was immediately reminded of Pikachu's speech at the Vermilion City Pokémon Center long ago, when Ash gave him the choice of evolving so he could beat Lt. Surge's Raichu or staying as a Pikachu, which was the decision he made.

_(I will never ever evolve. I want to battle the Raichu again, just as I am now. I will fight in the name of all Pikachu. I will also defend my honor and your honor too, Pikapi) _'Dat's odd . he said dat he was never gonna evolve'. I taught dat da only way fer him ta evolve was ta use a Tunderstone ', Meowth thought.

"Meowth, what's Raichu telling the Boss?" James asked Meowth, who was watching Raichu say something to Giovanni, his fur bristling as he talked.

Meowth translated what he was saying for the humans. "Raichu ai Chu Rai Raichu Chu RaiAi chu Rai! Ai rai aichu Chu rai Raichu Chu Rai Raichu Chuai Aichu Rai Raichu Chu Rai ai " Raichu was now facing Lawrence. "ChuRai Raichu Chu Rai Raichu Aichu Rai RaiAi rai chu chu raichu. Ai Chu Rai Raichu-Rai Chu ai Raichu-chu rai RaichuChu ai RaiAi chu rai rai Aichu rai chu chura. Raichu ria chu ai ria rai aichu!"

" What Raichu is sayin' is dis: I've had up to here wid you hoitin' my best human frien an' pal in da whole world I don't care dat you kidnapped him or dat ya want 'im outta da way so ya can capture Lugia. Ya crossed da line wid me when ya threatened to hoit him". He took a breath. "Dat's a beautiful speech. " Tears were running down the cat' face but he took no notice of them as he finished translating "Ya don't know how many times Ash saved my life an' now it's my turn to repay da favor"

After Raichu finished talking, he tried to run over to Ash, but his paws were moving but he wasn't! He turned around and saw his new longer tail pinned to the ground by one huge paw of the Persian, whose yellow eyes gleamed at him like an Ampharos' tail in the darkness. (Trying to go somewhere, runt? You may have evolved, but you're still no match for me so do you have any last words?) The Persian snickered.

Raichu charged up all of the electricity in his body that was left, he had used of nearly all of it up trying to shock the cage open and Thundered the cat through his tail. (good-night) he laughed as his tail was released and the cat fell to the floor.

With the last of his strength, he summoned a series of stars, which cut the ropes strapping Ash like a knife through hot butter.

He tried to run over to him, but couldn't move, it was like something else had control over his body. (help. me) he muttered then everything went black as he fainted

As soon as the Swift attack cut the ropes holding his arms and legs, Heclooked up as his electric pokémon passed out "PIKA-RAAAIIICHUUUU!" he yelled out as he ran over to him.

He picked the limp form up, tore off his vest and carefully wrapped the wounded electric mouse in it, stopping his side from bleeding, getting blood on the fabric as well as his badges in the process. He'd have to clean them another time since all that mattered was Raichu's safety at that moment. Next Ash knelt down and felt his body. Raichu's body felt somewhat warm and his fur was covered in sticky blood. He wasn't moving at all "Come on buddy, wake up." Nothing. "Want to help me win another badge?" No response. "Say something." Again there was no reply from the pokemon. "Anything"

Ash felt a lump rising in his throat and hot tears began to run down his face. He bent down & put one ear to his pokémon's chest & for six seconds he listened carefully for a heartbeat, which was very faint.

"Raichu" the black haired boy muttered. 'oh no. please no, ' he thought as he lifted his ear 'He can't be...just couldn't be.. '

Without warning a strong wire net was flung over Ash! He gazed and saw Giovanni's smug face. "You monster. You-–you killed him. How c-could you." He said, his face wet with tears.

"It's not dead yet , just extremely weak. Stupid boy, it takes a lot of energy for a Pokémon to evolve without a stone. The mouse had even less energy because it had Substituted for the first time so I added some stun-spore dust onto Persian's paws. I'll use you to break it's spirit. Even if my" he stressed the word," raichu had its energy, that net is unbreakable. if it disobeys me I'll kill you."

Giovanni went over to Misty & started threatening her if she told anyone about anything she'd seen . Ash made sure no one was watching as he unclipped Bayleef's pokeball from his belt. "Don't you worry, pal, I'll have us out in two shakes of a Mareep's tail" he told the unmoving form as he enlarged it, and threw it onto the floor.

the pokeball opened. a white burst of energy came out and materialized into his Bayleef. Bayleef was a pale yellow dinosaur Pokemon of the grass type. She had small leaf-like growths sprouting in a ring around her neck and a large leaf shaped scythe sticking out from her head. She had a small tail. She sniffed the air for a few seconds as her pokeball flew back into her trainer's hand & finding the source of his scent, ran over to where he was in the net. (Ash! My Ash!) She began to lick his face as a sign of affection. Ever since she was a Chikorita she had a crush on him.

"I know you're happy to see me, but this isn't the time Bayleef" Ash told her and she stopped. She was shocked to see how beat up he looked.

she did a double take when she saw an awfully injured Raichu in the net. . ' it couldn't be ... could it?' Bulbasaur told her about how Pikachu totally refused to ever evolve into a Raichu! And yet there was one right there in Ash's lap where Pikachu usually was! 'Something must have changed significantly for him to have evolved. how's it possible that he evolved without a Thunder Stone?' she thought she looked up at her trainer. He was biting his lip, trying not to cry as he looked down at the electric mouse. he looked hurt-not just on the outside. 'he doesn't look like himself. ' she thought. 'he looks like a broken little boy'

She knew what would help get him back to normal ( my Sweet Scent will help calm you down) she said. He nodded . Bayleef waved her scythe and a small cloud of her Sweet Scent powder fell over Ash. as the sweet smelling pink powder settled he felt his worries disappear for a few minutes as it took effect. He sighed almost dreamily.

(What happened here?) She gazed at the scars. (When I find whoever did this, they'll get a taste of my Body Slam)

"I'll- I'll tell you later" he mumbled So she left it alone.

She looked around and saw Misty holding golduck fearfully as the team rocket leader and Lawrence threatened her . (Psyduck finally evolved?) She asked

"Y-yeah, he did" he told her as he shook some of the sparkling powder off.

(Knew he had it in him.) she muttered to herself (what happened here? Why's there's all this blood)

He choked on the words. "Y-you don't wanna know" his eyes were sad

Bayleef was worried. She had overheard some voices and shout while she was in her pokeball. what she'd heard was very terrible. but instead she said (that's okay with me Ash. Why did you call me out? Do you want me to battle or something?) She asked him as he shook the last of the powder off, completely regaining his senses.

"Not to battle . I need you to use your Razor Leaf attack to cut this net off Raichu- " He looked down but all he saw was his blood-soaked vest. He was gone! " Where is he? Where'd he go" he asked panicky

(Look behind you) a hiss came from behind him & Ash turned around. Persian had one claw over Raichu's left electrical sack and swiped it. Blood ran his face, through the sticky fur and leaked through the wire net on its way to the floor. The Persian then removed its red stained claw and then put it against the mouse's neck as if to slice it off.

persian growled and hissed in a menacing manner at Bayleef ( go on. Try it grass type. You so much as move and I kill the mouse right her and now. Master can use its fur and blood to make a new one. He has spent so much time and money wasted on catching it, though why he wanted it when it was a puny pikachu I don't know . He has gone so far to snag now that he and i have seen its power. It will be very useful for us-) he licked his lips.

Bayleef shuddered (he wouldn't help you even if celebi herself sprouted another head and dragonite sized wings. I'll- I'll fight you-)

The cat scoffed. (You and what pathetic Pokemon army-the girl's? Jessie James and meowth's wimpy team) Meowth glared at his evolved form but the cat went on

( i don't care if I have to kill you and the humans one by one in oder to get the raichu to obey Master. If that happens well as well then master doesn't have to deal with your trainer ruining his plans anymore . Make your move) he lowered his voice on the last three words.

She looked Terrified as she looked at her trainer ( I- I ...Can't . Sorry I couldn't get you out) she mumbled as she looked at her feet, ashamed that she couldn't do anything.

He understood. " you tried, Bayleef . Return "he sadly returned her to her pokeball, minimized & clipped it back onto his belt. After he did this, Persian lifted its blood-covered claw from Raichu's neck

"No wonder those idiots kept losing to you, they never threatened to attack your heart." Giovanni said to him as he walked past & towards where the helicopter was waiting outside, Persian at his side.

Meowth, James and Jessie followed him. as they passed Ash after they grabbed the end of the net, Meowth whispered, "We tried ta fool Lawrence . we had ta make him believe dat we didn't care about ya an' we weren't no Ekans in da grass. didn't woik 'cause he saw right trough us. Sorry twoip

That's when he knew they were the ones who taught Raichu Substitute. As they were dragged along the red-stained floor then tied to the bottom of the helicopter, Ash pieced together how they were originally going to trick Lawrence. "I get it " he said to the limp form. "They were going to bring Lawrence the fake you, when you'd be waiting in their balloon. They would tell Lawrence that Misty ran away with Togepi, when they would also be hiding in the balloon. They would then give Lawrence the fake you to give to Giovanni. James would tell Weezing to use its smokescreen attack and Jessie would use a smoke bomb to use as a cover to rescue me. Then we would get in the balloon and split before the substitute faded. Am I right?"

The only reply Raichu gave was a jerk of his tail against his jeans, which he took as yes. 'Ha. And here I thought those three couldn't do anything right without it blowing up in their faces. Still, it doesn't change a thing between us even though they saved my hide big time' he thought . The net was tied to the bottom of the helicopter very tightly.

Soon the helicopter started moving away from the airship and soon all Ash could see of it was a tiny dot. Upon closer look at his tail, He saw that it was covered in orange dust specks coming from two claw marks at the tip. He swore under his breath . "that evil, twisted, sick ba-"

Raichu's eyes fluttered opened at that moment. (What happened? Last thing I remember-) he began but then the paralysis took effect. His body started twitching, like he couldn't control his movements anymore. Ash knew at once that it was due to the Stun Spore

" Let's get you cleaned up, buddy" Ash said as he got a small cloth out of his jeans pocket, held him while pressing the cloth against his injured electric sack until the blood stopped running down his fur 'How did Giovanni know where I lived?' He wondered. Was he his father? His mother never talked about his dad, but she told him once that his father would have been proud to see him start his Pokémon quest 'Is Giovanni, the boss of Team Rocket, my sworn enemies since I stopped them in Viridian City my father?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Lawrence was trying to take Togepi from Misty, who was hiding in her arms after the helicopter left and she recalled Golduck. "Give me the Togepi, girl and I won't kill you… yet" he ordered.

"N-never" Misty said

(I'm scared, Mommy) Togepi whispered as Lawrence backed her up against a corner, trapped.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll keep you safe" she told the frightened Pokémon. She looked down and noticed his hands waving back and forth; glowing blue. Metronome, which meant anything. 'please oh please be something useful.' She thought.

He stopped waving his fingers. An orange, fiery twister appeared in his mouth and he blew it onto the floor, where it sunk into the floor and vanished from sight.

Lawrence smiled. "I told you before girl, nothing can destroy this ship now! You thought that could save you? Ha Ha -"

KABOOOOM!

suddenly the ship blew up! The explosion, which totally extirpated the aircraft sent Misty and Togepi flying! luckily she had the smarts to hold him tighter than before the second the ship exploded. 'so this is how it ends' she thought. 'good bye cruel world'

As they fell through the air, amid blazing scraps of metal something, or someone caught them on its back. (Good thing I'm here or you two would be Fearow food now) a recognizable voice told them. Misty recognized the voice-it was Ash's old Charizard

(Charizard!) Togepi cried happily. (You saved Mommy and me!)

(I was flying through the neighborhood when I caught you.) He said as they got settled. (What in Mew's name happened here?) he pointed to the blazing scraps of the airship

she told him a short version of what happened, trying not to cry. "…A-And now T-Team R-Rocket has Raichu a-and Ash. I-I have n-n-no way of f-f-finding them" she ended, choking on the words.

(I passed a helicopter that reeked of Team Rocket not too long ago, if that helps at all) Charizard said. Misty's heart did a joyful flip. They could rescue them before it would be too late

'If we get out of this mess alive , I'll tell Ash that I love him and give him a huge kiss', She thought, although she didn't tell this to the big-mouthed dragon as he would probably say something like he knew that from back when he joined Ash as a Charmander

"Can you track it down?" she asked the orange fire type.

He looked at her like she had asked him if he could fry a bellsprout (Are Jessie, James and Meowth so dense they make Magicarps look smart? course I can. I'm like a growlithe but with wings. Well, not as fast but I'm still pretty fast. Better put Togepi in a pokeball. I'm going to fly so fast that it's going to make a Pidgeot look slow.) He said as he landed on a small ledge jutting out from a rocky cliff

Misty unclipped an empty pokeball from her belt, enlarged it and showed it to Togepi, who looked scared and shook his head at it. (I don't like those things, Mommy) he protested

"Please do it for me, sweetie".

(No)

(It's nice and warm, and this way you are out of harm's way in case people try to take you) Charizard added

( like the man who took Daddy and Waichu?) Togepi asked Charizard.

(uh, I don't who this man you're talking about is, kiddo. But if he took harms them...) he growled softly.

"y-yes. Th-that man" Misty added.

The little pokemon looked from Charizard to Misty back to Charizard. He bit his lip. (Well, I guess I'll try it if it means mommy doesn't have to worry about me)

Misty pointed the ball at him and a red beam sucked him safely inside. She minimized the ball & returnees it to her belt.

'Did I make the right choice?' She thought as she stared down at the pokeball. She knew she couldn't carry him forever . there were times he walked off-when that ensued raichu would follow him making sure he didn't get hurt. She remembered that time in Viridian City that he got lost and she, Brock and Ash spent all that time looking for him. She recalled that dreadful feeling someone stole him but they'd found him inside the Viridian Gym. Misty still didn't know what had happened to him or how he'd gotten there. Then there was the advantage of having him in a pokeball. 'I'll know where he is and be able to call him back if he's in trouble or hurt' She thought but then a scary thought came into her head: 'what if my pokéballs are stolen? I'll never see him again'

Charizard guessed what She was thinking. (He'll be okay in there, Misty.)

"I owe you one," she said

(He's got to get used to them at some point. at least he won't get injured. I'm surprised he isn't tired. . He's got the makings of a fighter when he gets older and learns more attacks. he can't just depend on Metronome, he's got to have some backup attacks too.)

she wasn't sure to treat that as a compliment or not. Togepi had never really battled-there was that one time in Johto when she and Ash had that battle to see who got to keep Totodile but other than that he never really showed any interest in learning any attacks. Metronome saved their lives in the Orange Islands once or twice but that was it. "Thanks, I think." She said.

(Now let's find them ) Charizard declared as he spread his wings and took off from the cliff. He flew, hot on the scent. The clouds looked like blurs, they went through them so fast.

"What's it like inside a pokeball?" Misty asked out of pure curiosity as they flew through of the clouds.

( it's hard to explain to a human. very cramped and dark. Somehow I don't know how, you're changed into a ball of red energy. You get a sense of what's going on outside the ball so that if you are sent out , you know what's happening. Many Pokémon see it as a place where they can be safe.) He explained

She looked down at Togepi's pokeball. "You mean he can hear what we're talking about?"

(Yeah err no. Some Pokémon block the outside noises out while some like to know what's going on)

'so that's why Golduck popped out all the time. he sensed I was in trouble' she thought

(. But they are tiiiiny . To a Pokémon who hates being confined, being in one just for a little bit is like pure torture) the dragon paused for a minute to catch his breath as he dashed through some clouds. (I can see why Raichu loathes being in them. But when I was with Ash I'd take a nice warm, cramped pokeball over being caught in a rainstorm in an instant but I've gotten so strong that I could probably fly through one). He ended.

There were a few minutes of silence. Misty thought that it was ironic the way he dismissed a rainstorm lightly when one nearly killed him when he was a Charmander after Damien, his old trainer deserted him. To a Charmander, Charmeleon, or Charizard, water was fatal. if the tail flame ever went out, he would die.

"What's that? " she asked as she pointed to a swarm of something getting closer to them. As it got closer, her eyes bugged out when she saw what it was . " It's a swam of B-B-B-BEEDRILL!" she shouted the last word as the huge swam of bees flew even closer. Her face went pale white. She hated bug pokemon.

(Hold on tight) Charizard declared as she clung tightly to his shoulders. He unleashed a huge Fire Blast at the swarm, which burned the bugs to cinders and they fell to the ground like stones.

(Beedrill Flambé, yum ) he licked his lips as they started to fly down to the ground where the Beedril's burnt bodies lay in a pile.

"Charizard! This isn't time to be eating or lollygaging!" Misty yelled at him.

He grumbled as he swooped down, grabbed one of the roasted bugs with his claws and flew back up as they were about to hit the ground. "Yuck! How can you eat that?" She asked Charizard as he sunk his teeth into the head of the deceased bug he was holding as if it was a candy bar.

(What? A Fearow stole the Ratatta I was going to have for breakfast. I haven't had a thing since I left the Charific Valley) was his reply. (Are you sure you don't want any? It's very high in protein and vitamins) he said in between bites.

Misty's face turned the shade of a Bulbasaur's bulb for a few seconds. She hated bug pokémon and that Charizard was eating the dead bug in front of her grossed her out even more. "I'll pass on that offer"

(Suit yourself. Please No hurling on the wings, just waxed them. It takes forever to get vomit off them and chicks dig guys with clean wings. You know what other 'zards in the Valley call me?) Charizard asked her.

"I'd rather not." Misty confessed but the fire type ignored her

(I'm known as the 'love doctor' and there's a patient in need of an appointment. Watch the doctor's best shot.) Charizard told her as he flew over to a passing figure, which turned out to be a Pidgeot.

Misty groaned. 'great, just what I need .A pokemonized version of Brock. we'll NEVER catch up to them now'.

(Hello, lovely. May I remark how the sunlight hitting your feathers makes you look more beautiful than a shiny Fearow)

Pidgeot looked at Charizard and then at its feathers for a few seconds. (You're right) she, for the bird's voice was female (I am much more pretty than a shiny)

(The name's zard, Charizard that is. Now that we've recognized how beautiful you are, why don't you and I find a remote cloud bank to show each other our special moves?) Charizard said to the bird.

(Go bug a Blastoise or a Feraligatr, charcoal breath) she retorted back as she started to fly away.

(But you are so much hotter than they are. Did you know that you are much lovelier than Moltres herself? I have seen her up close) Charizard added. Misty knew this detail would get the bird's attention, which it did

Her black eyes went wide. if she had a mouth instead of a beak, she it would have dropped and if the cloudbank she was flying through were a wall, the bird would definitely crashed into it. She slowed down her flying so that Charizard could catch up to her (whaaaat? You've s-seen M-Moltres herself with your own eyes? One of the most beautiful Poke-gods her-herself?) She sputtered; disregarding there was a human on his back.

(Who hasn't?) he shrugged his shoulders as if a Moltres sighting was common, , like a Weedle or a Caterpie (But she is an ordinary Pidgey compared to your loveliness and beauty.) He replied. (Would you like to make a new Pokémon with such a handsome specimen?)

(Huh?) Pidgeot was confused (What in the name of Ho-Oh's tail feathers are you babbling on about?)

(Moi. Me. Breed with me, lovely. Our egg will hatch into something half Charizard and half Pidgeot)

it took Pidgeot a few seconds to realize what he was asking. ( you – you ungrateful selfish jerk! I don't crossbreed, especially with jerks! Stupid Charizard! Like I' d mate with someone whose brain is the size of a moon stone or smaller!) She said in a huff as she made a very rude gesture at him with her talon and then flew out of sight muttering under her breath

Misty couldn't hold in her laughter anymore "That's your best shot, 'love doctor'?" she said after she laughed about the talon that the Pidgeot had just given Charizard

(So, I'm a bit out of practice)

"A bit? "

(But I did have her wrapped around my claw when I told her that she was more attractive than Moltres. Chicks dig it when they are told that they are cuter than a Legendary. Did I have Beedrill guts in my teeth when I talked to her 'cause that's the most likely reason she gave me the talon)

She rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "You're pathetic. don't you already have a girlfriend at the Charific Valley? You remember, Charla?" She pointed out to Charizard, empathizing the name. The dragon's face went a bright red, which clashed horribly with his orange hide. "Besides, Pidgeots aren't even fire types. It would have never worked out."

(Killjoy.) the fire dragon grumbled under his breath. He then spat out what was left of the dead Beedrill in his mouth, let the carcass drop from his claws, sniffed the air & pointed to a small black speck in the distance with one of his nails. (And bingo was his name-o. There they are!)

"How can you tell?" Misty wondered.

(Two ways. One, there's a huge red "R' painted on one side. Two. I can smell Ash's scent as well as that filthy disgusting Rocket scent from here. We're about 110 feet from them. want me to floor it?)

Misty nodded. Charizard went at such a high speed she thought her face was going to fall off

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA

"Okay pal, I'm going to take the cloth off you." Ash said as he removed the slice of bloody fabric from Raichu's injured electrical sack on his left cheek. The fresh air stung it but Raichu ignored it as he nuzzled Ash and then curled up into his lap, a lot harder now than back when he was a Pikachu because his new form was so much larger than his old body.

(Ash?)

"Hmm?"

(I don't want that man to separate us again. He terrifies me)

"Its okay, Raichu. I won't let him take you away." He said as he scratched Raichu behind his right ear and Raichu let out a contented sigh. Ash had taken his bloody vest off him and put it back on himself.

"We'll get out of this mess, I promise you."

(Really?)

"Have I ever let you down?"

(Uh-uh)

Ash looked away for a second and Raichu knew whom he was thinking of. (Misty?) Raichu asked him.

"Yup" he sighed. " I wish I could see her one last time. I'd do anything to hear her talk even about that stupid bike-"

"That you STILL owe me, Ash Ketchum! for your information, it was not a stupid bike!" a voice replied. Raichu sniffed the air with his nose and saw Misty riding Charizard nearing them. He nudged Ash with his paws and pointed to her with his paralyzed tail.

(Rai-) he called out her name but the stun spore stopped him and he started twitching again. Ash had to hold him down for a second time

"M-Misty, is that you?" Ash asked tears streaming down his face. She rolled her eyes and gave him a no-duh-it's-me-don't-be-a-complete-moronic-dolt-li ke-Jessie-James-and-Meowth-are look

"No, I'm Gary."

Ash shuddered at that. Gary Oak was his rival and always seemed to be one step ahead of Ash

(She's joking) Raichu told him, which calmed him down.

"If you weren't in this mess, Ash, I'd be giving you something to cry about." She replied, as Charizard got closer. Right now, she had gotten close enough to try to untie the net but first she got a small item-ball out of her pack and motioned for Raichu to stick out his long tail. Misty opened the item-ball above it and white dust fell out of it onto it. He flinched for a minute at the touch of the cold powder and then he could feel his muscles. Charizard,

Ash and Misty watched as the Paralyze Heal powder caused the Stun spore to evaporate. Next she climbed up to where the net was tied at the bottom of the helicopter

"Don't you worry, I'll have you two out-" Misty started to restore confidence in them as she tried to untie the wire net at the bottom of the helicopter when the door opened and she saw two brown shoes. She gulped as her eyes went past the shoes, all the way up to Giovanni's sneering face.

'Don't panic Misty. Just stay calm and don't panic', she thought while her brain was flashing an alarm sign in big red letters: PANIC! PANIC! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE DEAD

Persian put one heavy paw over her hands so she couldn't move. Charizard cut the net open with a small Ember & then dived under and caught Ash & Raichu on his back. Misty saw Giovanni pull out a gun out of his vest and point it right at Ash's heart. Her heart pounded even faster "Don't even move. You know boy, you'd make an excellent member of Team Rocket." Giovanni sneered at Ash,

"I'd sooner eat my Charizard!" Ash replied angrily.

(Hey!) The fire dragon said.

"Don't be stupid like Delia. She could have been rich beyond her puny little imagination. She even promised she'd marry me but she left me when I told her I was the heir to Team Rocket."

"I'd call mom smart if she dumped you!" Ash said but Giovanni continued as if he didn't hear that.

"You can have a plethora of money and rare pokémon. I can help you become the Johto League champ or rule the world if you join Team Rocket now."

"Rot where you belong." Ash replied.

"I have a deal for you, boy. I let your girlfriend here" Giovanni glanced down at Misty, her face tomato red, "go free and you give me that very powerful mouse of yours" He now looked at Raichu, who was shaking with fear behind Ash, with an evil look in his eye," I'll take very good care of it."

"Don't fall for that, Ash!" Misty shouted. "You and I know he'll treat Raichu like sh-" but before she could go on Persian dug its claws deeper into her hands, breaking into the skin and thin lines of bright red blood streamed out running down her hands and she tried not to wince at the pain.

"You'll have to pry him from my cold, dead fingers." he looked him in the eye as he said this.

"as you wish , kid" Giovanni remarked as he pulled the trigger.

A speeding bullet came out of the gun's barrel right at him! As if she was watching it in slow motion, Misty saw Raichu jump up in front of Ash right as it was about to hit the young trainer and it struck the mouse instead

"RAAAIIICHUUUU, NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs as the bullet struck him, a few inches from his heart.

At the same time Meowth bit Persian's tail and used slash on it

. The other cat screamed out in pain. (You'll pay for that!) It hissed as he removed his paws from Misty's hands in order to lunge at his pre-evolved form.

She fell into the air. (Gotcha!) Charizard said as he flew underneath the copter and she fell onto his back. Then the fire type exhaled an enormous Fire Blast at the helicopter, which exploded, sending Persian, Giovanni, Jessie, James and Meowth flew through the air

"We're blasting off again!" Jessie, James and Meowth shouted before Giovanni started yelling at them as they soon disappeared over the horizon.

Charizard flew Misty and Ash holding Raichu in his arms, to the closest Pokémon Center as fast as he could and dropped them off at the entrance. As the two humans rushed inside, the orange fire type looked through the window at his old trainer, who was gently handing Nurse Joy Raichu and sighed. 'Wish there was something I could do to help them in their time of need' he thought as he took to the air and began to fly the long trek back to the Charific Valley.

Suddenly he heard a voice in his head "You have done your part, fire dragon,"

'huh? Who said that?' he slowed his flying down a bit and looked around. There was no one in sight. 'okay either I'm going crazy or-'

"you aren't going mad, young charizard. " the voice spoke again –it wasn't harsh but soothing and powerful. the dragon opened his maw to speak but the voice continued. 'And yes you ARE young in charizard standards, for they live hundreds and hundreds of years. '

(umm . okay. what or who are you? are you a -)

"I'm afraid I can't reveal myself, young one. I am connected in a way with your former trainer"

( well that narrows it down a lot ) charizard said sarcastically under his breath. After what Misty had told him a bodiless voice seemed normal to Charizard, who had an odd feeling he'd heard it before.

The voice continued as if it hadn't heard the remark. "like I said you did your part. You rescued the Chosen One and his Raichu from a fate too horrible to imagine. But Raichu's destiny is in the hands of fate now."

'all I did was save them from becoming fearow food and blow up that stupid helicopter. I wish there was something else I could do. But my size makes it hard to –'

"wait! There is something you can do. Go back to the center and wait by the window. When the moon is nigh fly against the moon'

( what? How does that help him? Unless you are some powerful legendary that can appear in the blink of an eye in the darkness and heal a fatal -)

the voice chuckled. (I can't appear in darkness but I have friends that can. You have met me or at least heard me, once me before back in the Orange Islands. which legendary do you suppose I am)

charizard's jaw dropped as he flew right into a cloudbank. He had a suspicion about which legendary it was. He bowed his head in respect. (I-I –I didn't realize. I'm – I'm sorry lord-)

the dragon pictured the powerful white and blue bird waving him along with a wing. "all is forgiven. Now you understand why I need your , forgive me , your size and bulk. I will give you a sign when it is time "

( yes, lord)

"thanks. And for what its ' worth, that pidgeot WAS a fine specimen' the voice vanished.

He then turned around and flew back to the Center (I owe him my life) he muttered to himself as he flew back, thinking about how Ash had saved his life not once but twice.

The first time was when he was a little Charmander. The young boy, Brock and Misty had come along and saved him from dying in a rainstorm after Damien, his jerky ex-trainer abandoned him for being too weak. The other time was in the Orange Islands .a trainer's Poliwrath had Ice Beamed him and his tail flame had nearly gone out. Ash had stayed up the whole night, rubbing the fire type's skin with his hands until they were red and sore, trying to keep the flame on his tail from going out. This sparked a new respect for Ash in Charizard's eyes, for after he had evolved into Charmeleon he had very bad attitude problems. He lost all respect for the human, disobeying his commands to the point of taking a nap in the middle of a battle.

'Poor kid' he thought. 'To witness something like that' he touched his heart with a claw. 'He must feel like the bullet did go right through his heart. I just hope that both Ash and Raichu make it through'

Ash was so worried about Raichu that he didn't recall giving him to Nurse Joy, her chanceys treating his and misty's injuries , or sitting down in the waiting room. All he could think was if he was going to be okay.

'He has to make it. He just has to' Ash thought.

"Ash, you didn't touch your dinner. Usually you eat like your Snorlax. You sort of picked at your plate and didn't eat much" Misty commented when they were back in the waiting room after dinner. "Didn't Lawrence give you anything to eat?"

"Barely" . The only thing he had gotten to eat was a stale piece of bread. The aristocrat didn't believe in killing him outright, only "starving you until you are too weak to crawl to the Shamuti Shrine on your belly", which what he told him when he gave him the piece of bread. The villain had taken delight at seeing him lose his will to live. He even ate in front of the starving trainer

(I ate the whole thing, Mommy) Togepi said proudly Misty had let him out of his Pokeball as soon as she and Ash had arrived at the Center. It was clear that Togepi wasn't upset by the experience at all, but he had rather enjoyed it.

"I know you did, sweetheart." Misty said. "You're a growing pokémon."

" w-wasn't hungry." he mumbled, his growling, empty stomach telling the truth as Nurse Joy came up to them.

"Which one `of you is Ashton?" Misty saw Ash flinch. "I have some news about their Raichu for them." she asked them

'Must be his full name', Misty thought. 'No wonder he cringed. Now I know why he insists being called Ash. I mean, who in their right mind would name a boy Ashton'.

"That's me. But its just Ash, not Ashton " Ash said as he jumped out of his seat when he heard that. Is it good news, Nurse Joy? Is the bullet out? Is he going to be okay?" he asked, his face hopeful. "Is he gonna make It"

"It's not looking good" she said as she slowly shook her head. Ash's hopes were crushed. He had to bite his lip in order not to cry as he sat back down, looking at the floor as if he wanted to hear anything but this bad news. "Although the bullet is out, he's gravely ill. It seems that it was extremely hard for him to evolve without a Thunderstone & he's also lost tons of blood. There is also some damage done to a few internal organs. It's hard to say if he will through the night or not. It doesn't look too hopeful at the moment " she ended.

"Can't you do anything else, Nurse Joy?" Misty said in a sad tone "Raichu was his first pokémon." she nodded toward Ash. "They were extremely close."

" It would take a miracle. Chansey, Blissey and I have done all we can, I'm sorry " Nurse Joy sadly and then walked away. Ash began to cry his heart out.

Misty looked over at Ash, who was crying severely, she had never seen him cry like this, sure he cried when he released Butterfree, the first Pokémon he had raised by himself. But never like this, like he was about to lose a very close friend, which he was. If Raichu didn't make it…

(Mommy?) Togepi was asking her something, interrupting her train of thought.

" What's the matter, baby?"

(Why's Daddy upset?)

'how am I going to explain this to him?' Misty thought to herself. She then took a deep breath and began to tell Togepi in the most truthful simple words she could, why Ash was distressed. "Giovanni," she saw the confused look on his face," the bad man was going to kill -"

(Is he that dark-haired man that's the dummyheads boss?) He inquired her. Misty tried not to laugh at that. Dummyheads was what Togepi called them, his word for idiot. Well, it was true about Meowth, James, and Jessie. They WERE idiots that couldn't even catch a Metapod or a Magicarp if their lives depended on it

"Yes, the dummyhead's boss. Why do you want to know?"

(I saw him before, Mommy) he said after a minute of silence.

"When, Togepi?"

(When we were in that big city, I can't wemember the name, the one near Daddy's hometown. the one where Daddy got his last badge)

"Viridian City?" Misty asked, realizing that she was about to find out where he had been when he had been lost in that city. She remembered that dreadful feeling she'd had that he was snatched.

Togepi nodded. (That's the one. The dummyheads found me and took me to him. He asked them what I did and they didn't know what to say and he got mad at them. Then a phone rang and they forgot all about me so I went to find you. Why did you want to know where I had seen him, Mommy? And what happened after the dummyhead's boss threatened-) he had an uncomfortable moment as if he was trying to find a different set of words to say instead of the ones he was thinking of. (To kill you?) He finished

"No reason." now that she knew what had happened to him, Misty went back to answering his first question. "Anyways, He was going to kill me-" Togepi gasped at this& bit his lip "if Ash didn't hand over Raichu."

(What did Daddy do?)

"He refused a-and-," Misty stopped, mid sentence seeing Raichu jump in front of Ash, taking the bullet for him in her mind.

(And what, Mommy?) Togepi asked her. (What happened next?)

"Giovanni, the bad man, fired a gunshot right at him but Raichu jumped up in front of Ash and the bullet hit him instead," Misty told him, not adding that it struck Raichu one or two inches from his heart- a near bulls-eye

(Is he going to be okay?) Togepi asked her, a concerned look on his face. (Mommy, I-is he?)

Misty sighed. "I don't know," she admitted

'I hope so' she added in her thoughts. She then looked over at Ash who had been writing something on a piece of paper he had found and become aware of teardrops scattered across it.

"Whom are you writing to, Ash?" she asked him.

"Mom" he answered quietly and Misty craned her neck and saw what he had written.

Dear Mom,

I will be coming home for good, therefore discontinuing my pokémon journey. Misty, Pikachu and I had a run in with Giovanni, the Team Rocket leader. He killed Pikachu right in front of me. I don't want to talk about it. I can't think of going on without him so I will be releasing all of my Pokémon as soon as possible. I'm sorry that I let you and dad down.

Sorry.

-Ash

he put it in an envelope, sealed and addressed it. he stared down at it for what seemed like ages as if deciding to send it or not. He then got up, went over to the trash can, tore it up into tiny pieces & tossed them into the bin.

One look at his face as he walked back to his seat and she knew why he chucked it . It was hard for him to explain why his journey was over in a letter to his mom. If she read it, she'd have to come clean with her past to him and Misty guessed that she was trying to forget about it. She would be the same way if Togepi were in Raichu's place.

"When I first got to Viridian City, I called Mom to let her know how I was doing," he said to Misty as he sat back down, a distant look in his eyes, like he wished he were somewhere else "S-she said that dad would have been proud of me. She never talked about him when I was growing up. All I ever wanted was to become the world's greatest pokémon master" he glanced up at the lighted needle sign above the Emergency Room's double doors, "but I guess this is the end of the road." He started bawling again. "I-If I-I wasn't t-the Ch-Chosen One, n-none of this would have h-happened, R-R-R-Raichu w-wouldn't be d-d-dying." Ash strangled on the words & then resumed crying. To make him feel better, Misty patted Ash on the back

"It will be okay, Ash " she comforted him. "But, you did save the entire planet again and at least Psyduck finally evolved " she optimistically pointed out as she picked Togepi up and put him on Ash's lap. By now Ash had stopped crying and was rubbing Togepi's head half-heartedly as if he was trying to think of something.

"Yeah, but you were the one who figured out I was the one the legend talked about. Uh, speaking of that, I-I uh well uh, what I'm trying to say is that uh um." He stopped for a minute, searching for the words to say then found them, "I never got to thank you for that, Misty, so uh, thanks. I also want to thank you for sticking with me through this whole mess." Misty felt her face blush.

"You're welcome". She said back.

Ash resumed looking up at the lighted sign above the ER's double doors. He was like that all night. He didn't so much as look away when Misty let out Politoed and told him to cheer Ash up by using his long tongue to stand on his head. When that didn't work, she told him to flip while croaking the alphabet.

(Politoed is funny, Mommy) Togepi rolled on the floor with laughter. Misty looked over at Ash, who just sighed and then went back to looking at the lighted sign .

She returned Politoed to his pokeball and picked Togepi, who had stopped laughing, up with her arms. "Excuse me?" Nurse Joy motioned to misty from the other side of the room so she walked over to her "You came in with the boy with the Raichu, right" Misty nodded. "Do you know how he lost all that blood and energy?" she asked.

Misty described its to Nurse Joy, omitting a few parts. She felt like she was reliving the events again as she explained them to the nurse.

Before Misty went to bed late that night in the bedroom the Center kindly provided for Ash, Togepi and her, she quietly said "Lugia, hello it's me, Misty. You probably have witnessed the events that brought Ash and I here. I have one thing to ask of you. Please don't let Raichu die. Ash would be beyond brokenhearted. Raichu saved his life." Misty looked over at the next bed where Ash was fast asleep. "You saw how close they were back at Shamuti. He saved the world by helping you, please help him now."

(Mommy?) Togepi asked her.

She smiled at him." You're supposed to be regaining your strength, cutie Metronome takes up a lot of energy," she thought hard for a minute. "Even Clefables, who are the most skilled at using Metronome have to rest up for a couple hours afterwards." Misty said as she got under the covers.

(That's a weally nice prayer you did, If I were Lugia, I'd answer it)

"I know you would. "

(Night mommy) he yawned before curling up into a ball, closing his little eyes and falling asleep Misty gently put him next to her and pulled the cover over him so it covered the lower half of his body .She looked down at him lovingly and sighed.

As she looked up at the full moon through the windows and yawned , she thought she saw a large outline against the moon. 'No, it couldn't be him.. He can leave' the-' she didn't get to finish the thought as she yawned again, overcome with tiredness from the emotional and exhausting day. Within a few seconds she was fast asleep.

When he was sure Misty and Togepi were both fast asleep, Ash snuck out of bed, got a small blue box out of his jeans pocket and quietly walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"umm... excuse me miss?" he asked a chansey on the night watch.

( yes?)

"th-th-there was an in-injured r-r-raichu that was brought in earlier . do you know what-"

with one look at the look on his face the chansey understood. ( what room he is in dear ? I'll show you. )

she brought him down the corridor and to the left.. they stopped at a door that was mostly closed asides from a small crack in the door . she opened the door all the way ( that's so he gets some fresh air. He was ... pretty wounded but he's sleeping now)

"thank you. " he walked quietly into the room.

It was painful for ash not to look at the IV fastened to Raichu's paw, or at the large bag of fluid attached to a stand on the left side of the bed that was pumping oxygen into his body through the IV. It was worse not to look at the machine next to his bed on the right connected to him by wires attached to his body. It monitored his heartbeat as thin waves on a computer screen next to the bed. Looking at a small table where the bloodied bullet shell had been made his face go pale. he forced himself not to look at it. he was sick to his stomach to look at all of this.

and

"Hey, b-buddy. I n-n-never got to thank you f-for taking the g-gunshot for me" Ash choked on the words as he approached Raichu's bed. "Are you awake?" he muttered as he stroked Raichu's fur, many parts of it red and swollen where the Persians had bitten and slashed him.

A faint "chu" told Ash he was. Raichu opened one eye slowly when he heard Ash's voice, turned around, looked up at him & managed a small smile. The claw marks across the left side of his face were just faint scars now, thanks to Chansey and Blissey's help

"H-h-how did you evolve without a Thunderstone?" Ash asked him the one question that had been on his mind ever since the incident on the airship

(I didn't want to see you hurt and you did it for me the day we first met. Remember the Spearows?

Ash nodded. He would never forget that moment

_"Pikachu, get in the ball" Ash told him as he placed the enlarged, empty pokeball next to his battered body on the wet ground_

_( are you insane) he shook his head at it (forget it)_

_"I know you don't like it, but this way I'll be able to save you." Ash said and then stood up, faced the flock of Spearows flying in front of him and boldly said, "Spearows, do you know who I am? I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I'm going to be the world's greatest Pokémon master. Pikachu, get in the ball!" He ordered without turning away from the flock of angry birds , flapping their wings in the rain. "I can't be frightened by the likes of you. I'm going to defeat and catch you all. Come and get me"_

_He waited for the birds' impact but it never came. As if in slow motion Pikachu got up, jumped off the ground and as Ash watched, and into the air. The lightning from the rain gathered around him and he shocked the birds in midair, letting out a loud "PIKKKKAAAAAAAACHUUU!"_

_The blast from it was so enormous that it not destroyed the bike Ash took from misty and also knocked him to the ground. Being wet Ash also got hit with some of the electricity, which knocked him out cold_

_The next morning, when ash woke up and saw Pikachu laying next to him on the ground, covered in cuts from the bird's attack the young boy smiled. _

_ "Well, we beat them."_

_(We sure did.)_

"I sure do" Ash replied and Raichu continued. (In my mind, Giovanni took me away from you and forced me to battle for him. I refused so he beat me until my back bled) Raichu paused to catch his breath (I still declined so he threw me into a small, rubber cage, after chaining my paws together. I cried your name out over and over hoping you would come. You did but Rockets grabbed you and tied you up and took you away Persian said now that his master had me, he was going to kill you. He called you a..)

"What did it call me?"

(A-A pathetic weakling of a trainer. That was when I snapped. You're the best human friend I could have. Don't tell anyone, but I wouldn't want anyone else except you to train me.) "I won't." Ash said, feeling tears roll down his face.

"I-I want you to the first one to know" He said as he reached into his pocket, pulled out the blue box and opened it to show him what was inside. It was a magnificent- looking ring with a small Water Stone piece cut into Misty's initials: MIW. These three letters stood for Misty Imusak Waterflower, which was Misty's full name. The ring's band was an aquamarine color that matched her eyes.

"After all, you were the one who brought us together. Well technically it was the Spearows that were chasing us but still." Ash said as he closed the box and put it away in his pocket.

He closed his eyes and in his mind images of some of the past two days' events started to come up seriatim at once: Waking up on Lawrence's airship his captive. the vow he made to find a way back. Reuniting with Pikachu. Psyduck standing up to Lawrence , saving Misty's life and evolving. Giovanni entering the whole situation, adding fuel to the fire. Watching Pikachu get beaten up by the Persians and hearing his desperate cries for help. Pikachu getting hit by that gigantic delayed Future Sight attack. Pikachu evolving just for him. Giovanni threatening to kill him and worst of all, watching Raichu take the bullet intended for him.

This last scene kept recurring over and over in ash's mind. He had to open his eyes to stop it. Looking back down at the bed where Raichu lay, he saw that his eyes were closed. He felt the mouse's body with his hand, which felt cold whereas a few minutes ago it had been warm,. He looked up to the machine that monitored Raichu's heartbeat. It had stopped showing the weak waves and now a flat line was appearing on the screen.

A huge lump in his throat rose, the boy knew what that flat line meant. At that moment the reality hit Ash like a herd of stampeding Ponytas. Raichu, his first ever pokémon was dead, taken from him in a bold act of sacrifice. Before he knew it, tears were streaming out of his eyes and down his face.

**I close my eyes**

**And I can see**

**The day we met**

**Just one moment and I knew**

**You're my best friend**

**'Do anything**

**For you**

**We've gone so far**

**And done so much**

**And I feel**

**Like we've always been together**

**Right by my side**

**Through thick and thin**

**You're the part of my life**

**I'll always remember**

**The time has come**

**It's for the best I know it**

**Who could've guessed that you and I...**

**somehow, someday**

**We'd have to say goodbye.**

**You've helped me find**

**The strength inside**

**And the courage**

**To make all my dreams come true**

**How will I find**

**Another friend**

**Like you**

**Two of a kind**

**That's what we are**

**And it seemed**

**Like we were always winning**

**But as our team**

**Is torn apart**

**I wish we could go**

**Back to the beginning**

**The time has come**

**It's for the best I know it**

**Who could've guessed that you and I...**

**Somehow, some way**

**We'd have to say goodbye.**

**Somehow today...**

**...we have to say goodbye**

"NOOOOOOOO!" Ash sobbed and his tears fell onto Raichu's lifeless fur. "Raichu, please don't-Huh?"

he stopped as a single teardrop fell onto the mouse's body and an effulgent white light, not unlike to the glowing light that covered a pokémon's body when they evolved covered Raichu's still body. He watched as his body started growing smaller, the scars from the Persian vanishing. Yellow fur washed across his shrinking body replacing the red-orange fur. His ears grew smaller as did his tail. His body stopped shrinking and the light disappeared, leaving a Pikachu in the Raichu's spot. Ash looked up at the screen next to the bed that monitored his pokémon's heartbeat. It stopped going in a flat line and started going in enormous waves.

He felt a small lick on his hand and looked down at him and smiled

(ash? Wh-what happened? Why do I have an IV in my paw?)

"Shh, pal. Everything's going to be okay" Ash said to restore confidence in him. He stayed in that room stroking Pikachu's fur for the remainder of the night. Luckily the mouse fell right back asleep-apparently coming back from the dead – on top of everything else - had utterly wiped him out.

Before Ash fell asleep, he heard a familiar pokémon voice in his head "Chosen One, I have saved your Pikachu's life for you saved mine twice now. He is a very special Pikachu and I now see why you two are destined to be together. May we meet again in the future,."

"Lugia…?"

Afterwards Misty told Ash when Nurse Joy came into the room the next morning to check on Raichu she couldn't believe her eyes. Raichu, who had pretty much been on death's door, had changed back to a Pikachu. Aside from a cracked rib and one or two slash marks on his body, there wasn't a sign that he had been inches from dying or that none of the events that Misty had told her the night before had ever taken place. She was baffled at what had happened but he knew better.

Also all of his pokémon were next to or nearby him. Noctowl had watched the door while Cyndaquil kept Ash and Pikachu warm with her body. Totodile was asleep behind them under the window-he'd been guarding it all night, ready to bite anyone who tried to sneak up on his trainer. Ash's Bayleef had fallen sound asleep, her head on his knee and Phanpy, the newest member, was asleep at his feet, her trunk on his shoe. Misty said Chansey found this out when she went to check out a noise in their room that night, which turned out to be the pokémon getting out of their pokéballs and coming into the emergency room where they were.

Later that day while Pikachu was getting a check-up to make sure he was okay since he had gone through a great ordeal in the last two days, Ash slipped the blue box with the ring into Misty's bag while she was getting Golduck checked over. He sat back down as she came back into the waiting room, Togepi in her arms "So, um, is he okay?" he asked her, trying to make conversation.

"He's perfectly healthy according to Nurse Joy. She told me that Psyduck really must have cared for me when Lawrence was twisting my arm and threatening to kill me to evolve into such a handsome Golduck. Togepi also had a check up too, didn't you baby?" Misty happily asked Togepi.

(Daddy, Nurse Joy told Mommy that she should be weally proud of me for making the mean man's ship explode) Togepi beamed at Ash, who could only smile feebly

"That's great, Togepi" he said, his stomach feeling like there was a flock of Butterfrees in it.

Misty sat down next to him. "Is something bothering you, Ash? You don't seem like yourself today." She asked him.

'aside from the fact that there is a ring and a note that explains my feelings for you inside your bag, nothing,' he thought. Instead he gulped, faced her and said, "There is nothing wrong with me, Misty. Honest."

She looked at him strangely as if to say, "Yeah right" so he grinned uneasily as if to prove it and after a minute of silence he got up and ran past her, muttering something about the restroom. As he did, he felt his face redden.

Misty stared at Ash's retreating form as he went to the restroom, but went into the Emergency Room's double doors instead. She sighed, rolled her eyes and shook her head. 'boys act so weird,' she thought as she put Togepi on the floor.

Next she picked up her bag, lifted it onto her lap and looked for her journal, a small book that she was able to write in when she pretended to be asleep so Ash wouldn't see its contents, most of which included her deepest thoughts about him. This would be a perfect time to write about what had happened in the past two days but instead of her diary Misty pulled out a small box.

(What's in there, Mommy?) Togepi asked her as she looked at the box.

"I don't know." She answered. He watched Misty as she opened it. "Holy Miltank" her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

In the center was a ring with three tiny pieces of a Water Stone that were carefully cut into three individual letters, M.I.K., These three letters stood for Misty Imusak Waterflower, which was her full name. The ring's band was an exquisite aquamarine blue color with lines of ocean blue mixed in. Misty just stared at the ring in awe for a few minutes. A note written in neat blue ink, as if the person writing it had taken time to decide on the words, next to it read:

We met each other by accident

I know our meeting was to be meant.

Throughout the years we've developed into close friends

Will you become my girlfriend?

I know at times you think I don't have a clue

But to be honest I really do love you.

-A.I.K

Misty lifted Togepi up onto her lap so he could see it (It's beautiful, Mommy. Are those emitals?) He pointed at the A.I.K at the bottom of the note with a tiny finger and she nodded.

"Its pronounced initials. It stands for Ashton Ihsotas Ketchum" Misty corrected him.

Togepi was confused by this long name. (who is Aysh-ton eye-suit-taze?) Togepi had trouble pronouncing the name.

" It's pronounced Ih-so-tas " she corrected him

(Oh, who is he?)

"That's Ash's full name, sweetie" Misty explained dreamily as she put the ring on her right hand & just stared at it for a few minutes.

She then looked up and saw Ash standing in front of her. His entire face was redder than a Charmander's Flamethrower attack. Raichu, no, Pikachu was on his usual post on Ash's shoulder. At first she blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes with her hands to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

No, she wasn't seeing things- there was Pikachu. Asides from a sash-like white hospital bandage around his ribs, he looked normal, like nothing had happened to him at all, like he hadn't been inches away from death the night before, never evolved without a thunderstone. She and Togepi stared at him for a few minutes, looking from him to ash back to the electric type "how did you...I saw you get hit with ... but you were a raichu... "

Pikachu lightly jumped off Ash's shoulder onto the chair next to her. (don't know what happened. )

"maybe it's fate for you to be this way"

He shrugged. (probably)

Misty put Togepi on the floor and placed the box with the note gently in her backpack on the floor "Uh. I see that you got my ring" Ash said.

"Oh, y-yeah I d-did" Misty responded.

"I was going to give it to you back in the gym, away from your sisters,. you kinda yelled at me and." he stopped mid sentence, bit his lip and looked down at his shoes for a minute or two. There was no need to finish the sentence. the events were fresh in their minds and didn't need to be reminded.

'I wondered what he was going on about. I can't believe that we both loved each other but were both as stubborn as Tauros to admit it to one another ' Misty thought as she peeked down at the ring for a few seconds. 'He's got a lot more guts than me"

He looked back up at her. "I-I need to tell you something, Misty. I really like you more than a friend. I l-l-"

(Love) Pikachu suggested.

"L-love you." Ash finished

Misty's face went the color of a rose. Togepi smiled, he knew what she was going to say for it was something that she hadn't yet told the black haired boy. "I have something to tell you too. I l-love you with all my heart, Ash Ketchum. What happened on the ship only made me realize how much I care for you. " she stood up as went right up to him and kissed him right on the lips, something she had wanted to do since she came across him just about four years ago, well really since the whole Lugia incident.

"Uh I-" Ash started to say but Misty surprised him by planting her lips onto his & kissing him. This was not what he expected whatsoever!

It was beyond amazing- fireworks seemed to explode ar They kissed passionately for an eternity, well it seemed that way to Misty.

Ash didn't remember leaving the Pokémon Center. he was in a daze after that kiss, his first real kiss by a girl, a girl who was now his girlfriend. Once they had walked for about five minutes, Misty asked him how he had managed to pay for the ring, which she kept looking at.

"All the money from the battles-" Ash started to reply . that reminded misty of something

"Wait a minute, you still owe me a battle" she interrupted.

"I do not!" Ash protested.

"You do too!" Misty responded to him.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too, you and I never ended the battle at the Cerulean Gym. I would have creamed you real bad if Jessie, Meowth and James hadn't stormed in and disrupted our battle".

"Everyone knows I could cream you with Muk alone, Misty. But he'd take one look at your face & fall in love." Ash regretted this as soon as he realized what just come out of his mouth.

'Why didn't I keep my big mouth shut?' he thought. Sometimes he didn't think before he spoke which landed him in a lot of hot water- this was undeniably one of those times.

Ash was going to get it. He began to slink away but he only got about a foot away before Misty became a violent volcano. her head grew ten times larger and her mouth seemed to have taken on fangs, all within a minute. Her pupils seemed to be on fire and her veins popped out of her forehead. She could have scared the crud out of Jessie, Meowth and James with her scary facial expression . "WHAT'S THAT REMARK SUPPOSED TO MEAN, ASH KETCHUM?" she yelled at the top of her lungs as she ran after him, her mallet in one hand, Togepi was in the other

(Bad choice of words, Ash. She's going to hunt you down like a Growlithe for that comment.) Pikachu said as he clung to Ash's shoulder with his paws as Ash steered clear of the blows of the mallet.

"I know, pal. I have really got to learn to watch what I say or you can Thunderbolt me every time I say something stupid, like that for example." Ash said to Pikachu as he ran as fast as he could as if his life depended on it, which in a way it did.

'At least she's not bugging me about that stupid bike anymore,' he thought

Narrator: Now that the mess with Lawrence is over, what new adventures & friends will our two heroes come upon next? Will Ash ever learn to think before he speaks? Will Lawrence continue to chase them? I don't know the answers to those questions since I'm not psychic nor know Future Sight

the end

very Long Author's note: How's that for an ending? Since Ash and Misty don't confess their love for one another in the show, I made it occur in my story. Did you know that the kiss and the ring were the reasons I wrote this superb, romantic story? shocked at Pikachu's evolution? Wasn't it exciting? Happy with the ending ? No one knows what attacks Giovanni's Persian knows. It's impossible that Persian knows recover, Future Sight and Conversion2-. How it learned them even I DON'T know. it's also unlikely for Golduck to know Recover, but I needed him to use confuse ray and telekinesis to confuse Persian & to get the cage away from puzzled cat so I used a quick recovery move. To my knowledge, Lugia didn't speak to Charizard in the film but I think he heard what Lugia was saying when he was inside his pokeball. I'm aware Lawrence is crueler than he is in the movie. I think his obsession for revenge twisted his mind. As stated before, this fic takes place in between Misty's Poliwhirl evolving and Ash meeting Clair in Beauty is skin deep. In the fic Misty inquires of Charizard if he forgot that he has "a girlfriend back at the Charific Valley? You know, Charla?" But in the show it isn't said until Great Bowls of Fire by Clair that Charizard has a romantic relationship with Charla, being her bodyguard and "knight in shining armor".

. If you're wondering about the whole evolving-without-a-stone thing, well I guessed it was kind of like the friendship evolution i.e. Chansey into Blissey, etc and was based on an idea an old friend gave me. Caleb h , if you're reading this, thanks .

Did anyone like Charizard's explanation of what inside a pokeball is like? I just had to put Jessie, James & Meowth's "We're blasting off again"- What's a fic without that line-too classic!

use your imagination to figure out what kind of attack Togepi used to make the airship explode and to find out what happened to Lawrence and Gio. they don't die . Did you love the talon ? I crack up every time I read it! I didn't put Brock in this fic since he's a source of comic relief- he takes away from the true romance plus in my belief he couldn't get a girlfriend if he were the last guy in Johto, so I had Charizard flirt. Weird how I mention him three times in the fic yet he's not in it? you figure out how Ash knew Misty's middle name and vise versa. If Gio is Ash's dad, I don't know, maybe he is, maybe he isn't, better than Oak being his dad. No offense to any Eldershippers reading this but if that were true he would be Gary 's uncle. EWW! I just can't picture him as Ash's dad, although I think that he and Delia reeeallly like each other. I hope that you liked it. please review and check out my other stories


	4. epilogue part 1: misty's thoughts

Different by wildcroconaw

Just a WCverse poem done in misty's pov post- p2K II: lawrence's revenge. WCverse. it kind of explains whats she's missing about her boyfriend. XxX is a break between the verses. Half haiku , half free verse

What happened to the

boy that I fell in love with?

He has dissapered

XxX

Sure he's the same boy

But since the incident he's been different

With more quietness and less joy

XxX

He's really changed

But I don't blame him at all

Due to what he saw

XxX

The grunts chase us mercilessly

But with my new golduck we can beat the easily

I often wonder if giovanni put on our heads a huge bounty

XxX

doesn't laugh or joke

pain looms over us cloud like

I wish I could help him

XxX

We have to stay one step ahead

Of Lawrence of Giovanni and Lawrence . If we cause too much trouble

They'll pounce and then we're dead

Xxx

I wish things could be

Just like they were before

That whole shamuti mess

XxX

I wish I could make things better for ash some how.

Get them out of our lives and get him back to normal

But what can I do about it now?


End file.
